SasuHina Playlist
by pervy-hamster
Summary: After getting bullied for rumors of being Sasuke's girlfriend and losing her only two girl friends, Hinata decides to tell a fangirl the truth...her and Sasuke are just best friends...right? SasuHina
1. Intro

This is my new story that Im writing. It will have some of the songs in iTunes that I will put in shuffle. This story will be told by Sasuke and Hinata. Some bashing of characters mostly Sakura since I hate her. I will put up the next chapter to "It's All Because Of a Will" on Tuesday since im going to a friend's funeral. R.I.P. Daniela.

* * *

"Hi my name is Hinata Hyuuga and im 15 years old and I go to Konoha high. This school is the most amazing school ever with lots of strict rules. How is it amazing if it has strict rules you may ask, well you see in this school even though we have lots of rules we actually can do whatever we want. We have some perverted teachers like Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, and the schools tutor Ebisu-sensei. But we also have really smart teachers to like Ibiki-sensei. We have cool female teachers like Kurenai-sensei (who is pregnant but still teaches.) and Shizune-sensei, who is also our school nurse. And of course we have the powerful and very beautiful Tsunade-sama, who could have thought that she was in her fifties!!"

"Hey, my names Sasuke Uchiha and im also 15 and go to Konoha high and Im going to tell you about some of the students. Well you already know me and Hinata but I'll tell you some more about us. Hinata is the daughter of the multi-millionaire Hyuuga Hiashi who is also owner of a big oil company who is about to pass all his riches to Hinata. He is also the leader of the Hyuuga clan who can be easily distinguished by their eyes which are usually white but for some weird reason some have a light lavender tinge and their pale creamy skin color. All of this should tell people that Hinata has a bunch of cash, but no one even knows. Hinata has dark indigo hair which used to be short and made her look boyish but now its long and goes to her back."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's in the script."

"Oh okay."

"Well like I was saying they are easily distinguished. Now in the Uchiha's case, we have onyx eyes and pale skin as well, but…we have a special eye technique that turns our eyes red with weir designs on them. Me, my brother, and my uncle are the only Uchiha's left. Another thing about the Uchiha's is that we are irresistible. I mean one look at us and we all have fans."

"Stop boasting about your clan so much."

"Sorry but you can't deny im the schools heartthrob."

"Whatever. Well now our next student is no other than Naruto Uzumaki! He's a great guy with beautiful cerulean eyes and spiky blonde hair. He has three little whiskers on each cheek. Which get thicker when he's angry." She says while blushing.

"I swear I bet he made them with a sharpies maker."

"Shut up. Well like I was saying he's strong and confident and very sweet."

"In other words he's her crush. I'll finish him in 5 seconds. Okay he's a loud mouth. Has no brain. Is a weird guy that only eats ramen and can't fight for shit." Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut the fuck up Sasuke. At least I don't have a pink haired THING following me everywhere I go looking for me even in the restroom and leaving cooked food with pieces of her hair in it."

"What the hell?! She puts hair in the food I eat?!"

"My point exactly. Well that pink things name is Sakura. Let me just say that she's a pink haired whore. That has anger issues and the flattest chest in the whole world. She almost has anorexia from so many diets she does! She dyed her hair thinking that maybe Sasuke liked anime and that, if she painted it pink like a hentia cartoon that all the guys love, he'll love her. She has, I can't lie, some really pretty emerald eyes. They just look at you and tell you what to do like the little bossy bitch she is. Well now that were finished with her, Sasuke why don't you tell us about our next student. Sasuke…? Are you okay?" Hinata looks at Sasuke who is on the floor shaking holding a plate of food with rice. "Um Sasuke are you okay?"

"You were right." Sasuke says in a voice differently from his own. Hinata walks over to him and bends down grabbing a pair of chopsticks and moving the food around. She finally see's a small piece of pink hair in the rice. "That is so wrong."Hinata says dropping the chopsticks and standing up."Im never eating her food ever again! Who knows what else she put in it" Sasuke says.

"Well let's just keep going. Our next student is a girl named Ino Yamanaka who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She dresses a bit slutty but is amazingly very nice. By amazingly I mean because she's friends with Sakura. She usually puts her hair in a ponytail so she can do cart wheels and flips around the halls when she wears her cheerleading outfit. Of course Sakura's a cheerleader too but she is at the bottom while Ino's at the top. Ino's parents are also the owners of the "Yamanaka Flower" shop. Now Sasuke, please just get over it."

"Why? You're not the one who ate pink hair!" Sasuke yelled. "Just get over it and say you're fucking lines!!" Hinata shouted. "Fine, our next student is Shikamaru Nara. He is the laziest and the smartest guy in the whole school. It's amazing how someone could have that combination. He is at the top of our class and school. He's the captain of the chess team and math team."

"He also has 1/3 of the schools fan girls."

"So, next up is…Shino. A guy who wears sun glasses inside of school and who also wears hats. That's all I know. Okay next is-"wait! He's also the schools smartest guy on insects. And he's also one of the guys that are quiet and mysterious."

"That's all?"

"Yeah that's all."

"Well next are Tenten and Lee. They are both in the next grade but good friends with everyone. Lee is too…too…too weird. His eyes, his hair, his great strength, even his teacher is weird. We sometimes think he's gay. He's the captain of the soccer team. Tenten is a girl with dark brown eyes and hair. She's the schools karate expert. And she likes to wear Chinese style clothes."

"Next is my cousin Neji. He's the schools martial arts champ. He's very emotionless and only opens up to Tenten. They are secretly going out. Neji used to hate me but now he loves me like a sister. Kiba is one of my guy friends just like Shino. We've been good friends for sometime so I know him the most out of everyone. He has spiky brown hair and has a cute dog named Akamaru and some red fang marks on his face. Chouji is a boy with brown hair and with little swirls on his cheeks. He is…um…big because if he wasn't he wouldn't be tough. Now he loves potato chips and can't let anyone take the first or last bite out of anything."

"Oh we also have Karin who is a red head and wants to have sex with me. She wears glasses and acts sometimes like Sakura. We also have Juugo and Suigetsu who hang out with Karin. Juugo is crazy and Suigetsu is part fish. They all work for me. Did we mention we have a gang too? Well they are called Akatsuki. My brother Itachi is in it with his friend Kisame who is also part fish."

"Well that's everyone I think. If we forgot someone well they'll appear later on in the story. Well thanks for reading this dumb introduction and we hope you like the story which will feature some songs that go with the chapters. Well im Hinata and this is Sasuke. Peace!"


	2. Dirty Little Secret, Who has to know?

**Sorry for the delay. I'll put "Its Because Of A Will" tomorrow. Sorry for it being so short but I've gotten grounded and had to play outside but it was still fun :D. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET BY: ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**

* * *

I stand by the bus stop waiting for him for about 15 minutes then start to walk away. I guess he wasn't gonna come. I stand for a minute and think for what to do. If I leave and he comes he'll be mad, but what if he's already at school and just forgot. I start to walk again but see a black Ferrari starting to go at a slow speed next to me. I try to ignore it just in case it's some stupid pervert that's takes me for a slut, but they just have to honk the horn and make me jump. They pull down the window and you should have seen how surprised I was to see that the person inside the car was no other than the person I was waiting for. "Want a ride?" he asks me like if nothing happened. I mean why didn't he call me, saying he was going to drive to school. I smile anyways; I mean how can I be mad at my best friend.

"Sure. But why didn't you call telling me you were gonna drive? And since when did you have a Ferrari?" I ask. "Stop asking questions and get in." I did as I was told. "Good girl." His brother said making him laugh. "Shut up Itachi!" I shout blushing but in the end laugh. We stayed silent until we got to school. I get out and a hush gush of wind makes my skirt fly but luckily I pushed it down before my blue panties with two penguins would be exposed. I hear the late bell ring. Oh great a detention slip on the first day of high school. Well the good thing is that Sasuke's fan girls won't kill me for seeing me come out of a Ferrari with him.

I look at Sasuke and sigh if we weren't secretly best friends we could come earlier and not have so many detention slips. I take out my cell phone and put the volume to vibrate and start to walk towards the door. Remarkably were not the only ones late. It's the first day of school and many hated it. Some wanted to stay home but their mothers forced them to come. Others just woke up late. Me. I just wanted to walk with my best friend to school. Me and Sasuke had been best friends since middle school, after we were assigned to do a project together. Now in high school were still pretty close. Except that we also have Naruto-kun in our group. Sasuke acts like if he hates Naruto but I know he loves him. But not in a boyfriend kind of way but more like a brother. I couldn't wait for the afternoon when school was over. It was the part of the day where me and Sasuke hang out the most; usually in his house.

Why do we keep it a secret well…I'm scared of what people will think of me if they see me and Sasuke together. The fan girls will kill me and make me the most wanted criminal in the whole school for touching their Sasuke-kun. It makes me sick just to know that if I hang out with him people will take me for a slut. They already think of me as a false Hyuuga. It all started when Sakura said that I had indigo hair and that all Hyuuga's had brown hair. She kept on saying I had contacts and that I just changed my name trying to make myself popular. It's all her fault. She's the bitch. The hoe. The tramp. The slut. She's the worst person in the world. She's the girl that stole my crush. I look at Sasuke and smile. He's the only guy that understands me other than Neji, Shino, and Kiba. He puts his ear phones on and hands me a note that no one see's. I smirk and walk behind him to the office to get my schedule.

It's always been like this. We talk only with notes and smiles. It's kind of fun like if were on a mission and can't say anything and have to be very careful so no one will find out. I slowly open the note when the cost is clear. 'Meet me at the big oak tree behind the school at 3:35.' I smirk and nod when he looks at me. He gets his schedule and waits for me. "Here's your schedule Miss Hyuuga." "thanks." I leave following Sasuke under the stairs of the third floor. We look at each others schedule and smile. We have almost all the same classes we even have homeroom. We walk to room '302' where our teacher is Kakashi-sensei who teaches math.

I groan. I hate math! I walk in after Sasuke and take my seat next to some boy I don't know. Well I thought I didn't know. "Hey Hinata, nice to see you again." I jump I start to slowly turn my head and I blush. I'm sitting next to Naruto! "Hey Naruto!" I say. He looks dumbfounded. "y-you didn't stutter!" I giggle. "Yeah I guess but I never thought you would." He blushes and scratches his head. I look in the back of me and jump when I see Sasuke. He smirks and gives me one of his ear phones. "Hey dope." He says to Naruto. "Hey teme." I listen to the song he was listening to. "Miss murder" It's one of my favorites. Why is it my favorite? Well I can get five stars on guitar hero. You see since my father is all rich and wealthy he wants me to act like him all serious.

But I'm not like him. I act a bit differently then everyone assumes I do. And Sasuke knows it. I love to play guitar heroes against him and Itachi. I always lose to Itachi since he is more experienced, but with Sasuke it's almost the same I beat him at some and he beats me at others. But I have a lot of fun with him. One of my best dreams I had was to buy a guitar and form a band. But the guitar hero's guitar is way different than real guitars. I take the ear phone off and start to look for my watch. Where is it? I needed to know what time it was. I wanted to count the hours until we had gym. We always had different sports in every semester this semester would be swimming and I couldn't wait. But there was one bad thing. For some reason out of all of my friends that are girls I have the most curves and chest. It's really bad when you act like me because even though I'm not popular I'm the top of most wanted girl with a virginity list. It's really not fair.

"Hey everyone, your princess has just arrived!!" Sakura screamed so loud that she could have hurt a deaf mans ears. She came in with her uniform looking even skimpier then before. She starts to walk over towards where Sasuke was sitting at. But Sasuke was so smart to ask for a pencil when she was just inches away from him. I took a pencil out without even looking at him. It's not that I'm scared of Sakura it's just that she annoys me to no end and I don't want to live with her glaring and bickering at me. She smirks at Sasuke and bends over picking up a piece of paper from the floor giving a complete view of her pink panties with little cherries at the hem. Yeah it showed that much. But Sasuke didn't even blink he just listened to his music like if he was the only one there.

"listen "Hyuuga" I know Sasuke is hot but he's mine so you better not touch him with your dirty hands or you'll be on top of my most wanted list to kill and I know you don't want that pretty little face of yours getting a big black eye." She said of course putting emphasis on Hyuuga while grabbing my face to look at her. Like always she had way too much make up on, I mean come on she's already pretty why does she need make up! I know I hate her but I can't deny Sakura is pretty. But she is a bitch. She blabbers on and on how her and Sasuke will get married and will have sex everyday of their fucking lives. Why the hell do I care? I mean he can do whatever he wants but I know he wouldn't want a girl like her. Before she could say anything else our teacher had finally arrived. Saved by the Kakashi!

The rest of the classes are boring since they just tell us rules it's like if the day couldn't get any slower. 12:30. Lunch! I walk down the cafeteria looking for a seat. I should at least make friends. I sit down with some girls who glare at me and go to another seat. I don't know what their problem is with me; I didn't do anything to them! "Hmpf, I can't believe she would try to use a pencil for an excuse to be with Sasuke." I heard one say I turn around and see her look at her lap immediately after I glare at her. Great Sakura's started another rumor about me! She is such a sweet heart! I search around for someone I know I immediately see Naruto Kiba and Shino walking towards me and I smile. And then I see Sasuke who goes to the exit of the door and tells me with his eyes to follow I stand up making an excuse of wanting to go outside for lunch. No one saw me since they were all worked up on eating and talking. Well that's what I thought. I followed him over to a big Sakura tree, the petals falling on our hair Very romantic right? Well that was the worst possible mistake ever I didn't notice that after I went out Sakura and her goons (including Ino.) were following us.

* * *

**I wonder what Sakura will do find out next time on SasuHina Mix!! Now that I'm finished i'll get to finishing the next chapter for both stories : ). You might be wondering were the lemons are well they are too young at least when they'll sixteen or eighteen they'll start to have their sexy time(so I'll have a time skip). **


	3. Girlfriend?

I'm sorry for it being so late but i just couldn't put my story before my mom. its summer vacation and my mom only had 2 weeks to stay with me and my brother so i wanted to spend this two weeks and devote them to only her but we went with my step dad and my annoying step sister in his truck to Connecticut, Virginia, and New York but it was sort of fun. tomorrow is the last day for my mom's vacation so i don't know if I'll give you a story. i was just able to submit this today since i had finished it the day we left. so i hope you like it and i know its fast but it was hard for me to finish just in time before we left.

* * *

I wanted to tell Hinata something important. I needed her to come to my house and help me pick a motorcycle. You see ever since I was 12 and saw my brother riding a motorcycle; I fell in love with how fast it went. I know she would love to come with me but I needed her to ask Neji permission. I remember how he almost killed me when he found out Hinata was at my house one day. He's another person that knows our secret but he doesn't care as long as I don't hurt Hinata. I see her following me under a tree I didn't notice until I had petals on my hair that we were under a Sakura tree. I knew this would look very suspicious if someone saw us. I look at her lunch, a salad? Usually she would eat French fries and a hamburger. Is she on a diet or something? I look at her waste as she comes with her tray. Yup she's gotten a little fat I guess. "Sasuke why did you want me to follow you?" she asked with her usual quiet voice. "I want to know if you'd like to help me pick a motorcycle, but can you ask Neji first?" she giggles and sets her tray down on a near table. "Sure, but why didn't you just hand me a note?"She asked eating a piece of lettuce. "Because of the rumors, I think we should talk less for a while maybe then Sakura will leave you alone." She shakes her head and swallows her food. "I doubt that will ever happen. I've been her enemy since I sat next to you in 7th grade."

I remember it like if it were yesterday. "Class welcome our newest student Hinata Hyuuga." "hello." she said in a happy but very quiet voice. Her face just screamed that she wanted to get the hell out of here. She looked at me and I glared at her. 'I knew she was a fan girl.' I say in my head but then she surprises me with a quick glare back. I smirk and she frowns. "Well miss Hyuuga I think you should sit next to Sasuke." The teacher said handing Hinata a list of books and her locker combination and pointing at me. She sits next to me and gets her note book out from her bag. I look at her appearance. She had short hair with bangs that covered her forehead. She had white eyes with a tint of lavender. She had very pale skin and had small lips. She sort of blushed realizing that I was starring at her. I rolled my eyes and started to fall asleep. In the afternoon I saw her walking by herself the same route I walked to my mansion. I caught up to her and saw her jump when I realized that I was walking next to her I glare at her and she slaps me in the back of my head. "Ow!" I shout rubbing my head. She smirks and starts to run knowing that I would try to hit her. I ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist. Wrong idea. She quickly punched me when I had turned her around. I fell backwards and grabbed her leg when she had tried to get away. She fell down and I saw that she was wearing some white panties with strawberries on them. I laughed at her as she stood up and pulled down her skirt I saw her sort of squint. "Ittia, that really hurt." she said covering her chest with her arms. I then saw that she must've fell hard to have been hugging her chest like that I mean I thought she had small boobs but then I saw her take of her sweater and put it around her waist instead. I must've died right there because she was standing over me with a confused look. She had the biggest boobs in our class! I was still shocked when she pulled my hair.

"Why were you starring at me Uchiha?"She asked with a menacing tone in her voice. "Why do you want to know?"I ask her standing up and getting my hair away from her grasp. "Because I don't like it when boys stare at me it's just another way that they confuse girls into thinking that they like them." She said. "You're the first girl to ever stand up to me and actually hit me." I said massaging my check. "I'm not like those fan girls in class I'm not like that pink haired bimbo who slapped me for sitting next to you." she said putting her hands on her hips. "What, you mean Sakura?" "Yeah Suckura." She said making me laugh. "Nice nickname for her." "Thanks." She said before looking at her watch and running. She must be late I tried to follow her but I saw her go in a gate to a huge mansion. Way bigger than mine. On the fence there was a big sign saying Hyuuga residence. I saw my brother Itachi go inside so I followed him. "Hey Sasuke I was gonna wait for you so that you can go inside there and change." "Change for what?" "Their having a party for the anniversary of their business starting." "Hn." We go inside and I see Hinata sitting on the staircase with a maid putting a band-aid on her elbow. I went and sat next to her she looked at me then at the ground. I saw Itachi come over and greet Hinata she smiled and greeted him back. "Hey next time don't punch Sasuke so hard." "I won't just tell him to stop making his fan girls get on me." She says blushing I was sort of jealous. Itachi gets all the girls even if he's way older than them. The next day after the party I actually smiled seeing her she was special I knew I could trust her with everything. I see her smile at me too but only when everyone was distracted, course she got caught one time and that's when the whole fake Hyuuga thing happened. Sakura was a bitch with her, and she was never sorry. If I was Hinata I would have beaten her up every day since, she would get slapped and made fun off. Hinata wasn't very popular because of Sakura but she still managed to make good friends. Mostly just boys, but it was still fun to have her around. She was like a punk tomboy and I liked it she was the only girl I could interact with. She couldn't be herself in front of her family but she sometimes showed hints of it.

"Hello, earth to Sasuke!"She said with a grin. "Huh?" I realize I had spaced out since the bell had rung. She giggled and went back inside I was about to follow her when Sakura and her groupie came with Ino. I consider Ino different from Sakura since Ino actually has a life. She looked sad and the rest were mad while Sakura smirked. "Hi Sasu-kun, I thought I would come save you from the "Hyuuga"." She said in a voice that she said was sexy but it just sounded like if she was screeching. "But I see you made her leave all by yourself. So what did you say to get her away from you?" I glared at her causing her to flinch. "None of your damn business Haruno. Now I have to go to my next class."I said before pushing them away only to cause them to go into a state of shock just because our shoulders brushed. After they had left I heard footsteps and knew who it was. "Sasuke wait! I need you to tell me the truth. Are you going out with Hinata?" Ino asked I knew she didn't like me but I knew she was still forced in my fan club by Sakura. You see Sakura knows Ino likes Chouji and since Chouji isn't popular Ino's afraid of being unpopular and being judged by her friends. "no." was all I said leaving her to look disappointed. "Sasuke you need to know that Sakura wants to find out if Hinata's dating you. If you don't be discreet you'll be caught and Sakura might hurt Hinata." She said leaving me and going inside the gym. "Great I now have to watch my back and Hinata's back."I sigh and walk inside the huge building. I see Naruto and Hinata talking; well it actually looks like if their flirting. I walk up to them and they get quiet, okay something's up. "Hey teme." Naruto says grinning and blushing. I look at Hinata and she smile a soft smile but at least she isn't blushing. "Hey dope." I say and I sit in the middle of them. I then see Hinata giggle at Naruto as he made faces at me. I then see everyone else sit down while all the cheerleaders stay on the floor while the lights dim, then hear some music playing. I then see the cheerleaders start doing there flips and cartwheels when out of nowhere Sakura comes out singing. "I dedicate this song and routine to my precious Sasu-kun." she says pointing at me and winking. She gives a quick glare at Hinata who was too shocked to do a thing. "Okay come on girls!"

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
you know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey!

(A/N: okay has this story turned into a high school musical thing because if it has I should just stop it. I absolutely hate high school musical. I hate Vanessa as much as I hate Sakura! Oh and the gym is like one big auditorium and on the side of a door is the huge pool.

Everyone is too shocked to say shit. I look at Hinata who was just as surprised as me. She thinks Hinata is my girlfriend! Sakura smirks and comes up to Hinata's face and smirks. "I told you to stay away from him and since you didn't, now you'll have everyone over your back talking shit about you." She said evilly pinching Hinata's cheeks making them redder than usual. Hinata glares at her and stands up surprising Sakura. "listen im tired of you thinking im some little girl who can't take care of herself I've lived with all those rumors you've started since middle school. I can live with these but guess what im not Sasuke's girlfriend. You can ask him if you want, you can even ask Naruto since he's one of Sasuke's best friends." She said with a stern voice. I smirked I knew Hinata would stand up sooner or later. Sakura stood there shocked, she then smirked again. "Then why do you hang out so much with him?" "Why is that any of your concern?" she asks. "Because Sasuke is my future husband and no little bitch will take him away from me." She said walking away. I looked at Hinata then at Naruto who was just as shocked at what had happened. Me and him grabbed Hinata and tried to calm her down. "Okay everyone now shut the fuck up!" Anko shouted. "Now line up and go into the lockers then head out into the pool!" she shouted with Gai arriving with lee and his newest favorite student Mai who was also Lee's girlfriend.

I see Hinata walk inside alone. I feel sort of bad it was my fault this happened. I walk in and here girls scream and shout. I take off my uniform and put on my shorts that I brought from home. It was a rule they wanted us to at least enjoy swimming in our own colors. Like always mine is blue and black, and Naruto's is orange and black. I hear some girls fighting then here Ino shriek. "Sakura stop it! Don't do that she's not Sasuke's real girlfriend! Kari let her go!" I here laughing and coughing. I look at Naruto's shocked face of how crazy Sakura was. We go out and see Sakura and her friends come out with skimpy bikinis. All white and pink while all walked out waving and winking at me. I see Ino come out with Hinata who was still wearing her uniform while Ino wore her dark purple and lavender bikini that had flowers all over. I look at Hinata who had a bruise on her cheek was grabbing her chest. "You okay?" Naruto asks while I help Ino hold Hinata. She smiles and nods and she then stands up and wipes blood off her hand. Ino smiles and grabs her hand leading her into the locker room. "Thank you Ino-san." "You're welcome Hina-chan." Ino says in a perky voice. "Um Ino-san do you have a swimsuit I can use, I didn't know we had to bring our own." "Oh yeah but I don't know if you want to use it it's not a one piece." "Oh that's okay what kind is it?" before we knew we had Anko pushing us to the pool area. We look at Sakura who had a satisfied smile. We then see Ino come with Hinata in the back of a bunch of girls. She had a black bikini with a skull on her right breast and one on her right hip. Most boys always stared at Hinata but today every boy in the gym was looking at her. She walked over to the girl's side and sat with Ino.

"Alright today since it's the first day of school, you can do what you want in the pool except for three things. You can't sexually harass, you can't have sex, and you can't kiss or hug. Me and Gai will be in his office any questions? Oh and don't think we won't check on you cause we'll come when we here a commotion. Come Gai." She said making Gai follow her. Every one ran and jumped into the pool. Some girls started to flirt with guys and some just gossiped about everything. Most boys wanted to go say stuff to Hinata but me and Naruto kept them away. We walked over to her and tried to make her comfortable. I sat on the seat after Hinata's so I sat in front of her legs since Naruto and Ino sat next to her. I stared at her legs they looked really smooth. I never really had seen her legs since Hinata always wore kapris or jeans and she usually wore a skirt that went to her knees for school. I then look up at her stomach she had sort of gotten a bit more weight in the summer but it didn't really show only a bit. I tried not to look at her chest but this is the first time I've seen them, well so revealed. I blushed and jumped into the pool. It cooled me down quickly. I look at Naruto and see him trying not to laugh. I then see Ino pull Hinata into the water. Hinata loves to swim and she was just embarrassed. She then smiled and threw water at me and Ino. She then gets out about to go get Naruto to come in when Sakura stops. "Well I knew you were a Gothic bitch. You always wear black for everything. You know Sasuke doesn't like emo bitches so just get away from him and let me splash him instead of you and your dirty hands. I bet your mother was the same way since you have to pretend to be someone you're not." She said laughing not noticing how pissed Hinata was. "You can say a whole bunch of shit about me but never about my mother!" she shouted before grabbing Sakura and throwing her into the water with her where Sakura went up for air and screamed she then tried to drown Hinata but couldn't since Hinata pulled her hair and punched her in her stomach. Everyone gets out and start chanting fight! Fight! Fight! I look at Naruto and we both go and separate Hinata and Sakura. I grab Hinata and touch her chest with my arms. God this day sucks! Of course I'm being sarcastic I wish this would have stayed like this just a while longer. "Watch Haruno I'm gonna beat you up!" Hinata screams struggling to get free which is making me struggle of having a nose bleed since her chests keeps on jiggling. "Shut up you bitch you freaking ruined my bathing suit!" it was true Sakura had holes all over her bathing suit. "Ha that's the perfect swimsuit for you ho!" I take Hinata out of the gym and lead her to the benches while Naruto tries to hold on to Sakura.

"Hinata come down already." I shout still holding on to her as I take her inside the girl's locker room. She tries to escape again and this time she's making hard for my friend not to stand up in joy. She then stops and puts her hand where my little friend is and she screams. "Sasuke what the hell why are you horny for. Don't tell me that you…" she jumped on me and started to punch me on my chest. I fall backwards and she sits on my stomach and tries to punch my face Ino comes in and snorts. Me and Hinata stop and then look at our position. Man this is embarrassing. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but the girls are coming back inside." "hn." I get up and leave making Hinata fall on her butt. After changing I see Hinata at her locker is it a good thing that our lockers are next to each other. "Hey um listen im sorry but it's your fault for moving so much." "Well why didn't you just let me beat up SUCKura!"Hinata said putting her hands on her hips. "What did you say bitch?!" "Oh great this is just what I was waiting for." Hinata says frowning. "You ready to finish this." "Yeah and this time Sasuke don't get in the way." Im pretty scared at this moment because, well I can just feel like this aura is surrounding the whole school and it's suddenly looking a bit darker and storm clouds are coming. I already know who I want to win and you know it too. And well I don't understand how this author can be so dramatic with people fighting. "Well it's because I love fights especially catfights it's just fun to see how crazy some girls get when they are real pissed. My teacher said that boys just shove each other for like 5 minutes and then they fight, but girls they just go crazy and start fighting. It's really cool, even if Im a girl I think its fun to watch." Okay whatever now please review so this lame 13 year old can stop getting so worked up about reviews. Thank you, and sorry this chapter was so lame.

* * *

And just for some questions you may be asking:

No Sasuke isn't having feelings yet for hinata he's just being like all boys who have hormones.

Yes Hinata is very OC(or OOC or OCC i don't know which one i get confused with them.)

No Ino is not in love with sasuke or anything of the sort she is just his another one of his secret friends and she gives him info on his fanclub's next move.

No she isnt fooling hinata to help sakura, ino is just not cold-hearted like sakura is.

Yes this story was very crappy and i know its very bad for such a long wait(well thats my oppinion.)

Yes Hinata is punk. Because i want her to be.

Yes Hinata is definitely not shy.

Yes Hinata is a tomboy.

And about naruto flirting with hinata you'll see what its all about.

Sorry again for the wait! Pervy-Hamster : )


	4. I Can Feel You All Around Me

**Hi my viewers and reviewers! i wanted to just say that I have not updated my other story "It's All Because Of A Will." but i have had a major headache with the story. I had sort of changed the plot and I have made a major bloop. But I will try to update on Saturday. Well here's chapter four**. **Note:i will add lyrics to the story when I can and if not I'll just mention the song. okay what some of you have waited for. HINA VS. SAKU!! Oh and if your wondering what my plot is about in this story I have changed it a bit as well but its mostly the same except for their eye techniques and some jutsu uses.  
**

* * *

I was ready to finish this bitch she was going to pay for what she said about my mother. I knew that I wasn't gonna get in trouble neither was she. I was the oil tycoons' daughter and he helped the school with money and she was the principals' favorite student. Not because of the bitchiness, but because of her good health skills and the way that they act the same. I clenched my fist and glared at her. She did the same. "It's time to get this cleared. Im not by any means Sasuke's girlfriend and if I was I guess we would have been a bit intimate don't you think?" "True, but still your way too close to Sasuke for my liking." She said looking at her French tipped manicured nails. Some guys started to surround us. It would be the best cat fight ever. Just like Naruto had always dreamed of instead it wasn't as sexy. You see one day on one of my birthdays I invited Naruto and some other boys to my house I was the only girl apart from Tenten and Temari. It was a very small party it was just us Neji, Naruto, Sasuke (of course), Shino, and Kiba. We had a blast it was fun it was like a sleepover only my dad made the boys leave before my sleepover. We had played truth or dare and spin the bottle only we had to do a dare. Well it was Naruto's turn and he picked dare. **_Kiba smirked and I knew Naruto was in trouble. "Okay well since we have the ladies here why don't you tell us what you would love to see happen in high school." "Well um okay."Naruto said blushing and looking at me with a worried expression. Oh please let it be what I think it is! I pleaded in my head. "Please don't get mad Hinata but, I would love to see a cat fight with Hinata and Sakura and a whole bunch of water or mud and them both in bikinis and that they would both be tearing each other's clothes and well I think you guys can guess the rest." He said keeping his eyes closed knowing that I would slap him. Course I didn't. Neji just punched him but like most boys seeing girls in bikinis was a major turn on especially if they had nice skinny bodies like those Vitoria secret models._**

I basically just started running towards Sakura about to punch her when I feel something punch my stomach and I heard something crack. I look and see that I had punched Sakura hard in the face I smiled and then ran up to her and grabbed her blouse. I then bitch slapped her and pimped slapped her. She fell on the floor and held her cheek. I smirked and she got up and kicked me basically showing everyone her underwear but she didn't care and neither did I. right now was not the time to act like a lady but to act like a bitch. I waited for her to come close to me and do my Jyuuken. I get hit her shoulder and then kick her. She wipes some blood and so do I, she then grabs my shirt and I hear some fabric tear. My sleeve is torn and now shows my bra, which is blue with teddy bears all over. It used to be the bra my aunt gave me but I didn't always wear it only when my other ones were dirty. The boys stare and Sasuke's eyes were popping out. Great now I have to worry about some stupid boys talking about my bra. Well I won't be the only one! I jump on Sakura and pull down her skirt and I almost had her panties! Damn if only I had gotten the hem. Every one stares as she tries to cover herself. I go over to Sasuke and he gives me a high five. "Bye bye Haruno-Slut." I say as some boys cheer I knew they enjoyed the show. And I did to because I was actually right at what kind of underwear she wears. "Next time leave your thongs home." I say laughing grabbing my bag and leaving with Sasuke. "You might have won the battle but you haven't won the war she said running to the girl's bathroom." "Whatever!" I say laughing. "So Sasu-kun you decided to listen to me and you followed my orders I am very pleased." I say in an impression of Sakura's supposedly "sexy" tone. He smirks and grabs my hand. "Anything for my fair Hina-hime." he says in a husky voice. "Oh Sasu-kun how I wish I would have pulled her panties down as well. It must have been a breath taking fight, am I right?" I say putting my right hand on my arm. "It sure was my Hina-hime especially the part where you still haven't done anything about your shirt and that my brother will think that we were fooling around." I giggle when I see Itachi waiting for us. "What's up?" he says looking at my shirt and at Sasuke holding my hand. "Oh nothing Itachi I just met a dreamy prince who wanted a ride to his apartment so we could change." I say pointing at Sasuke who smirked. "Yeah I just thought that I could catch a ride with this beautiful lady." Itachi just rolled his eyes but he chuckled a bit. we looked so stupid acting so prim and proper. Sasuke told Itachi the whole story of what happened with Sakura. "Im so proud of you Hinata you finally got your claws out from all those years of taking it all in."Itachi said giving me a high five. "Thanks but do you think we can hurry up and get to your apartment before I starve all this fighting has gotten me hungry." I say blushing. They both smile at me and Itachi speeds to their apartment.

I get out my cell phone and call Neji. "Hey Neji sorry for not calling earlier but I guess you must know what happened already so don't worry, I'll be at Sasuke's house ok bye." I close my phone and get my close out and lay them on Sasuke's bed. I always come to Sasuke's room to change because I've never been allowed to enter Itachi's or their uncle's who was always busy in his room. I did ask one time but Sasuke told me it was none of my business. I put on my black shirt with a silver skull on it and some skinny black jeans. I put on some black converse too and I get out seeing Itachi and Sasuke in black shirts as well as some black shorts. We look like a big dark family with really pale complexion. I ate some rice with sushi. And so did Sasuke and Itachi. I loved the Temaki and the California rolls. After we finish eating Itachi drives us to a Kawasaki industry were Sasuke bought a black ZX-7RR sport bike. Sasuke's known how to ride a motorcycle since he was 13 when Itachi showed him how. Sasuke asks me if im not to scared to ride. It sounded scary since it could go 180 mph and I knew Sasuke would want to go fast on his way home. "Um I'll pass I just ate and I don't want to throw chunks of sushi on the road or the motorcycle." I said giggling. Sasuke smirked. "Fine but you better be at the bus stop tomorrow at 8:23." He said before putting on his helmet and leaving me with Itachi. "So it seems that I will have to escort you home huh princess?"Itachi said getting my hand and opening the front door for me. "Thank you I am very so grateful." I say before sticking up my nose. And going inside, I see Itachi smile and I do to it was going to be a quiet peaceful night. When I arrive home I see Neji outside with Tenten who was demanding to see me. Neji and Tenten stopped bickering when they saw Itachi's Ferrari. "Bye Itachi." "bye." He said before leaving. Tenten glared at me. What the fuck?! Why would my friend glare at me? Neji saw this and whispered something to Tenten which she then pouted and whispered something back. "Hey Neji Tenten, has something happened?" I asked innocently. "Yeah, why would you not tell me you were going to beat Sakura up?! She practically beat Temari to a pulp! And I know Temari is the strongest of us three. I mean you know when someone does something to Sakura she does something to them! You could have told us both that Sakura would come after us! But no! You just went on your little marry way! And you forgot today was Temari's birthday!" Tenten went on with her rant I was just so shocked at how mad she was. I was shocked that I had actually forgotten Temari's birthday. "And now I had to hear that you and Neji were having sex! You are such a little pig!" she said walking away but slapping me. I caress my cheek and start to get tears I look at my so called best-friend. "Oh and I wouldn't bother going to Temari to help you. She doesn't want to see you." She said before leaving. I quickly ran up to my room and got some clothes and ran out before Neji could catch me. I know it was stupid of me but I just needed to get out. I ran and ran till I almost got ran over by a motorcycle I fall on the ground with my bag pack and wipe my tears I stare at the guy who almost ran me over. It was my knight in shining armor.

"Sasuke-kun!" I said leaping and hugging him causing him to almost loose his balance. It was the first time I called him Sasuke-kun without making fun of his fan-girls. He put his hand on my back and I could feel his cheeks get red and I liked the feeling of his warm body. I start crying again and he lets go of me and wipes one of my tears away I blush turning my face redder then it was before. "Come on lets go to my place." He says before giving me a helmet. I smile and he smiles back, but it was weird I felt something weird happen that made me blush. I grab onto Sasuke's waist and hug him like a teddy bear while he takes me to his house. My fingertips touch his chest and then I feel his heart go a bit faster. I guess he's never been hugged by a girl. I smile I used to think Sasuke was a total douche but I now I know he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I start to break in to tears again and I feel Sasuke's body getting hotter. After some minutes my eyes turn from blood red to pink from all the wind that hit my face. We arrive and I finally noticed Sasuke had his ear pierced. He sees me starring and pulls me inside telling me to be quiet so we wouldn't wake Itachi up. It was 10:30 pm. I hadn't realized how late it was. I knew that if I would go back home I would be punished or probably be grounded even though my father didn't really care of what happened to me. I follow Sasuke to his room where we close the door and sit on his bed and hear the faint snoring from the other rooms. I looked at my lap and sighed. Maybe it was wrong for me to have left home. Sasuke sighed as well it was so awkward to be with him right now. If I looked at him I blushed. "So what happened?" he asked getting up and getting a pillow. "I have no friends and Tenten and Temari think im a bitch, and because of my little fight with Sakura im in trouble for getting hurt by every cheerleader and friend of hers. I might now have boy's snickering about the bikini I had to wear and when they say my bra. I probably am popular now, but for being a whore and a bitch." I tell him. "So I guess im not one of your friends huh?" he asked without looking at me. "No don't think that." I say getting up and putting my hand on his shoulder making him look at me. It was hard to look up into his eyes he was taller than me and I was scared to start breaking out with tears. But it was too late. "Sasuke your one of my best friends, and I wouldn't be able to survive school or anything else if it wasn't for you. Your very important to me." I say as a tear rolled down my cheek. He smiled a very sweet and small smile. It made my stomach feel weird, but I blushed and smiled back. "I believe you. And I think you should get some sleep." I hug him and put my head right on his heart. I feel it beet so rhythmically.

I felt like sleeping right there on his chest when he hugged me. I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to have fun with my truly best friend. I was sort of reminded about a song it was "All Around Me" by Flyleaf. I felt like swaying, and I did sort of and I felt Sasuke smile. We sort of swayed left to right and it felt real good. I felt myself want to kiss Sasuke. I didn't know why, but I guessed it was since he was with me whenever I needed or I was just confused with my feelings. I pondered about this until I felt Sasuke's breath on my ear making me blush. "Hey Hinata maybe you need some sleep you keep on swaying." I blushed but I let go of him then looked for some pajamas but found nothing. "Here. Give it back when you feel better." He said giving me some boxers and a white shirt. I mumbled a thank you and walked to the bathroom. I put on the boxers and his shirt it smelled like him but with a fragrance of the fabric softener. I smelled it and smiled he smelled a lot of mint and vanilla. I just started to get hypnotized by the smell and started to imagine him kissing my neck and wearing this very shirt. It felt wonderful and peaceful until Sasuke knocked on the door. I quickly changed and got out. "You got a toothbrush?" I nodded and went to retrieve it. I went and brushed my teeth noticing he was wearing only boxers which made me turn red. If all the girls found out they would kill me. I finished rushing my teeth and so did he. I fidgeted with my fingers as I saw him lay on the floor. "If you want I can sleep on the floor I suggested. "Nope. I want you to sleep there. I mean a princess can't sleep on the floor." he said smirking with his eyes shut. "But a prince can't sleep on the floor either." I say smiling. "I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I slept with a princess who might take me for a pervert if something happens." I giggle. We almost always did this we would play like this to make fun of things. We were royal since our families were wealthy and then everyone else were peasants or servants, like Itachi. He's our chauffeur. "Night." "Night." I whisper as Sasuke gets up and turns off the lights.

I practically can't sleep. I had forgotten to ask Sasuke something important. "S-Sasuke-kun?" again I say Sasuke-kun I don't understand what's wrong with me. "Yeah?" he says turning around from his previous position to look at me I turned red and he assumed it was for sleeping I a guy's room. "Don't worry I won't do anything to you." He said and I smiled. "It's not that I just wanted to ask you I-if you could skip school w-with Me." he stays quiet for a bit and I see him look glad. "Sure why not I mean we should make a tradition. Every semester we skip one week." He says. "Shouldn't this be for you and a guy friend?" I ask. "Nah, I find it more interesting if it was with a girl." "oh." And that was the end of the conversation. I wake up to a sleeping Sasuke on the bed. He looked so peaceful. I still had that urge to kiss him and touch him. I wanted to stop that urge so I did the most unpredictable thing I closed my eyes and I kissed him on the lips. He tasted good and I wanted to do more but I left it to just a kiss. I should really be on the fan-girls most wanted list now; sleeping in Sasuke's house, swaying with him, hugging him, using his clothes, Being in his room, and even kissing him in his sleep. I did it just one more time to feel it before he wakes up and I can't anymore. But this time I was surprised he kissed me back and I look if he had woken up and he was still sound asleep. So how could he be kissing me back? I guess he must've been dreaming. I feel like deepening the kiss but I hear some foot steps outside. I gulp and stop kissing Sasuke. Please tell me it's not who I think it is.

* * *

**oh cliffhanger. well not really you guys can guess if your really smart. i had been taking quizes for like the last four hours for no reason. and in some that i thought i would get non-sexy and stuff like that, i actually got that i was sexy weird. cuz im totally the opposite of sexy. well other then my short attention span and my soon to be emo self, i have decided to officially be a smartass in school since i cant get a 15 or a car if i dont get all a's or b's. but back to my story, hinata is starting to have weird feelings. and no im not going make hinata like sasuke in like the next chapter probably i'll do it in two or three more chapters. so why did hinata run away? well how would you feel if one of your bestest friends since middle school had called you a bitch and since she's one of the only ones. well onto my stuppid rant. why? why? why couldnt the stupid naruto shippuuden movie 2 have had more of hinata in it then sakura. and why was there more marusaku then naruhina. well one thing is that finally hinata's talked to sasuke well actually it was more like _gasp "sasuke-kun!" and then sasuke rolls his eyes from the annoyance of the situation, not hinata. _and that was the first and i mean very first interaction of hinata and sasuke. even if its so small and practicully the utter last definition of love, i actually like it. no i hadnt seen it but someone from deviant art did and she reviewed it.here's the link at the bottom. is it me or has kishimoto turned a bit hentai with tentacles? it may just be me.**

**adel123456789./journal/19735012/**


	5. Hook Me Up Prt 1

**i know its not that good really. but i just been having some busy days with school really. my life is a bitch! but no more heartbreaks I'm through with boys for now until high school! really the most retarded thing boys can do to a girl. promising to be best friends forever and then just stop talking to her! but whatever. anyways here's the next part of the story. this will be two chapters. ****i'll probably submit it next week. sorry for my grammar if its bad. and sorry my story isn't as good as before. :(  
**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked peeking in the door way. I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't. I was scared that Sasuke and I might get in trouble. I sighed deeply when I heard the door close and then squeaked when I heard it open. Great now I was in trouble. "Hinata I know you're under there. Just come out." Itachi said in a stern voice. I sighed and made my way out sticking my butt out before taking my head out. I bit my lip hard trying hard not to giggle when Itachi blushed. He glared at me and then shook his head. "Tell Sasuke to wake up and don't even tell me what you did with him. I should have known it would happen before but I never thought so soon. I thought you were the type of girl who would wait for marriage, but I guess I was wrong." He said to me but glaring at Sasuke. I sat with my mouth open. "You think I slept with Sasuke!" I shouted but of course I was blushing. I looked at Sasuke who had woken up from my scream. I glared at Itachi who had shrugged. "I cannot believe you think im like that. I mean I've been here a thousand times wouldn't I have raped Sasuke years ago?" I said not noticing Sasuke blushing.

* * *

"Itachi she did not sleep with me. I just brought her here cause she was crying okay." I said blushing. I can't believe Itachi would think Hinata was like that. Itachi smirked and walked over to Hinata hugging her making her blush. "I knew Hinata wasn't one of those ho's." he said tickling her. I glared at him and got out of bed. "Yeah you should have known since you always have them here at night and then throw them out." I said offering Hinata my hand to help her stand up. "Ow! You shocked me!" she said grabbing her hand. "sorry." I said scratching the back of my hand. "It's okay Sasuke." she said standing up by herself. Then I saw her blush and look at her feet. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. She fidgeted with her fingers and bit her lip. Honestly I thought it looked really cute. Which of course was very rare to think, especially since its Hinata; not that I think she's ugly. I think she's one of the prettiest girls I know, It's just I just had a crush on her when I was in 8th grade but it passed as soon as it came, though I do feel fussy sometimes. But I guess it's just that it still hasn't completely gone. But the truth is I never told her about it since I didn't want our friend ship to get ruined. I knew about her crush on Naruto and I couldn't do anything about it, so I just thought of her as my friend.

"Um it's just that you two are in your boxers." she said looking up and smiling a bit. I looked down and see that I was still wearing my black boxers with tomatoes on them. And Itachi had on some blue ones with the Uchiha symbol on them. "Um I guess I just have never seen your boxers before." which was true. She usually saw Naruto's and Kiba's and I guess Neji's. She usually see's Naruto's and Kiba's when we come in the morning to hang out. And I guess Neji's since they live in the same house. We laughed and took her out of the room. 'Oh no.' my uncle was right there eating some lucky charm cereal. I looked at Hinata already guessing what her expression was; Complete and utter shock. "Hey Itachi, Tobi can't find any fruity pebbles or froot loops. Hey who's that." He said turning around to look at us.

* * *

When I saw this guy one thing had crossed my mind: Mental retardation. I mean what's with the orange and black mask? I've seen enough Naruto's fashion style in his house. And what's with the weird boxers, Black with red clouds? He had pale skin like Sasuke and Itachi and he had short spiky hair like Naruto's only his was black while Naruto's blond. Is it Halloween already and I hadn't even noticed? Well anyways I just stared at the man in front of me, who even though looked crazy, still had a nice body. Guess I now know why the Uchiha's are irresistible. And I guess now I know why Sasuke and Itachi avoided meetings with their uncle when I was there. "Hello Uchiha-senpai." I said waving at him. I saw him chuckle and run towards me. Oh shit! Sasuke's uncle, who I think name is Tobi, tackled me to the ground with a bear hug. He started to laugh, and I was pretty scared at this point. "S-Sasuke please tell him to stop!" I shouted as I was about to run out of oxygen. I heard someone kick Tobi in his ribs making him land on the floor. "Um Sasuke, can we please go now?" I said quickly getting up before Tobi raped me or killed me with a massive bear hug. "Sure. Want to go to the mall with Naruto?" he asks. I nod and make my way towards the room. never thought I'd ever play hookie or go to the mall.

* * *

Me and Hinata got dropped at the mall by Itachi. He also made me give him and extra glare when he winked at Hinata, like if he didn't have enough girls trying to get him. We made our way to Mc Donald's to get a milk shake. Hinata looked really pretty today; she was wearing a white shirt with some black Capri's and some black flats. She looked around at everyone that passed while I just kept starring at her. She finally looked at me and started to giggle I tilted my eyebrow making her giggle more. "What?" I ask in a mono tone. "Nothing just that your hair, it kind of looks like a ducks butt." She said smiling. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out. "Yo Hinata!" Naruto shouted running towards us. Hinata stood up and walked a bit towards Naruto when he suddenly grabbed her and spin her around and then suddenly kissing her on the cheek. She stopped giggling and had a shocked expression on her face. When he finally put her down she almost fell. "What's with you?" I said glaring a bit. "Hinata I did it! We can perform on Friday nights!" Naruto grinned at Hinata's smile.

"Did what?" I asked a bit annoyed for getting ignored. "Oh my god Naruto you did it! How? We still need help though." she said looking at me. "And we need to ask the others." "Aw! But you always make everyone agree!" he says pouting making Hinata look at him all dreamy. "Yeah but we still need drummers, and guitarist, and back-up vocals, and lots of other stuff." She said then starring at him. "What's up with your clothes you look different." She says making Naruto blush. "Oh well Sasuke just told me that you were coming so… I guess I just wanted to look different." He said not looking at her face but the floor making her giggle but also blush. "You look really cute." She just flat out said it. They both had shocked expressions, even me. She never said anything like that to Naruto. "Thanks. You look really pretty too." he said grinning and scratching the back of his head. I started to glare at Naruto. All this mushy stuff was making me noxious. "Hey what the hell are you two talking about?" I asked. "Well Sasuke-teme me and Hinata-chan were discussing yesterday of starting a band with Hinata-chan as our lead singer. I think it's perfect. And since pervy sage is the owner of the club we get free drinks and get paid too." "Sasuke Naruto told me that you and him took guitar and drum lessons before; could you please be in the band I won't be if you won't." she told me. How could I say no? "Sure. Why not?" I said as Naruto and Hinata cheered. This is going to be the start of a beautiful and painful death for me. Now how will I get the fan girls off me?! Why beautiful because I get to hear Hinata's beautiful voice and because I love music. But painful because im now I'll be even more popular. God kill me now!

* * *

**short i know. well until next time my readers. please review i really want to know how it is (probably bad). well i know its rushed but i was in a hurry. they are seperated iand i know you must hate me for not writing who's point of view it is and i made it both for this and maybe the next chapter. chapters inspired by song sung by the veronicas called "hook me up". well bye!  
**


	6. Hook Me Up Prt 2

**in my opinion this chapter is confusing. again this was very rushed and its not that short but not that long. i'm starting to believe that my story is like an echi(sp?) manga. but lets get on to the story.**

* * *

"So…you're Hinata right. Well nice to meet you." Jiraiya said shaking my hand. I smiled and nodded politely. He looked me up and down and smirked at Naruto.

"So this is the girl you talked about in your sleep?" he asked Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head and hands. "No! She's just my friend!"He shouted a bit too loudly.

I glared at him a bit but then just rolled my eyes. What's up with him? Sure I know he has no idea how I feel about him. But that was just messed up. Sasuke had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. "He's the old man who's famous for looking up girls skirts. I think he's a pedophile." He whispered back.

"Well then why is it that she looks a lot how you described the girl?" Jiraiya asked. "No! It's Sakura who I was talking about!" Naruto said with a massive blush on his face.

"Perfect curves, nice rack, cute butt? Beautiful shiny hair like no other?" Jiraiya asked. Perfect curves? Nice rack? Cute butt? The hell! That is so not Sakura. She barely has breast! No fucking curves at all. "Cute butt my ass."I whispered. "Exactly." Sasuke whispered back making me blush. 'What the hell was that?!' When has he said something like that to me? It's really stupid but quite refreshing as well. I feel attractive to say the least.

"Well anyways I'm the owner of this club and I will also be your manager. But you need to prove that you have enough talent. Bring some more members in a week and I'll see what I can do for your auditions."

We left it at that. We went around the mall. Bought some things and then went to Sasuke's apartment where we played guitar heroes world tour. It's the same as rock band but I wanted something more traditional to us. We had used guitar heroes for some 3 years and were happy with it.

I returned home in the afternoon getting scolded at by my father and getting punished for leaving the house. The usual. I went up to my room got my iPod and started to think of the song we would use. I had an extreme light bulb and got my pen and paper and started to write the lyrics. I already knew who we were going to have in the band.

XoXoXo

"Good morning students. Sorry for being late I was just helping an old lady cross the stree- "we get it!" today Kakashi was late again.

30 minutes to be exact. Of course in our absent many rumors of me fucking with Naruto and Sasuke were spread of course by SUCKura.

I got glared at by a zillion girls! Why does it have to be me?! Well I'll fix this one way or another!

"Sasuke I am telling-no demanding that you tell all your fucking fan girls that I am not fucking or going out with you!" I shouted at lunch while he and Itachi ate.

"Wow. Such language I am shocked that the queen is so rude today." Itachi joked. I glared at him and he smirked back. "Oh sorry for that, it seems that the peasants have gone rowdy for some rumors flying around of the oh great Uchiha here having sex with queen Hyuuga." I said sarcastically.

"Well that's what you guys get for skipping." Itachi said shrugging his shoulders. "Well you didn't exactly tell us anything about that." I said crossing my arms. I suddenly was pushed on the ground and landed on my hands and knees. I looked up and saw a girl with dirty blond hair and another one with brown hair in two braids walk by mumbling stuff. They looked back and glared at me.

"Damn. That's fucked up." I heard some people say starring at me. "w-what are you starring at you assholes!" I shouted feeling hot tears fall from my eyes.

I stood up rubbed my eyes. And sat next to Itachi feeling betrayed; back stabbed. I remember that hatred that came from their glares. "You okay?" Itachi asked. I could hear the concern and worry from his voice. "Is this why you wanted to skip?" Sasuke asked finally talking. I nodded and felt more tears come out. "What happened between you guys?" Itachi asked.

I told them about me forgetting Temari's birthday and the argument me and Tenten had and about me getting slapped by her and making them get beat up by the cheerleaders and how I "supposedly" slept with Neji. Itachi sighed and gave me a hug when no one was around. I stared at him and blushed when he looked into my face. I saw Sasuke stand up and go inside.

"Don't worry he's just jealous that im the one hugging you." He said chuckling at my confused face. "What are you implying Itachi?" I asked curiously.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." He said and I smiled. "And satisfaction brought it back." Well I think its time for us to leave the bells about to ring."

"well okay. Thanks for cheering me up just now." I said. "How did I do that?" he asked getting his books off the ground.

"well I don't know it's just unusually cute to see a Uchiha smile. it just makes you smile back." I giggled at Itachi's red face. "Well I'll see you later." I waved getting inside before him. I went to my locker and took out my books for my next class. Health with Shizune.

XoXoXo

I sit down next to Sasuke. And feel the glares burn my back. I stuck my tongue out at them and they gasped before doing the same. "Sooooo…..im bored." I state simply. "Well im bored too." he said.

"Hey, um sorry for shouting at you." I said looking at my hands folded on my lap. "It's okay. Just next time you need a hug don't hug Itachi." He said.

"Um okay, but why?" I asked. "Cause, he was touching your thigh." He said blushing. I felt my face turn red. Well that was very awkward. "I-it was just an accident right??" I asked pleading it to be that. "I-I guess." He said still blushing. I sighed. Sometimes I hated being a girl "hey that was my seat!" a girl with short spiky orange hair said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey are you listening!"She shouted. By now the whole class was starring. I stood up and then made everyone gasp.

"No bitch I wasn't listening. You see Sasuke doesn't want to sit next to some stupid twit having orgasms just by him glancing at her. I doubt he would want someone like you next to him. Have you ever thought that Sasuke doesn't like girls as wet as you. You lost your seat to me so just shut up and find another seat." I stated bluntly.

The girl was red from embarrassment and rage. "Oh yeah and who are you?! I bet your one of his fan girls!" she shouted.

"Sorry no. you wish, But i'm just one of Sasuke's best friend." I said. Her eyes were wide from shock. "What?"

"You heard me. All of you did. So you can stop thinking some stupid shit to say about me. I've been Sasuke's best friend for 5 years." I said knowing I was lying about the five years part.

"What that can't be true!" she said close to tears. Oh yeah she was close to bawling her eyes out. I smiled and whispered in her ear. "Tell your leader that she should next time be sure of the information she gives." She ran out of the room crying almost running into Mrs. Shizune who was carrying a tall stack of papers.

"Hinata-san what are you doing standing up?" she asked. "Oh I was just going to sharpen my pencil." I said innocently, as everyone just stared at me shocked. I saw two guys in the back smirk. One had red hair while the other one had blonde long hair styled sort of like Ino's only not as beautiful.

"She's perfect. Just like Itachi said, hn." The blonde whispered as I walked past knowing I heard. "Well we'll tell the leader about her." the red head said.

"Well students our first unit will be about the male and female genital parts. Now will anyone tell me something they know about the penis or vagina?" a boy raised his hand. "The vagina is where the males put semen inside to have a baby or just have sex."

"That's right. Now will anyone tell me something about the penis?" a girl raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"The penis is the male's sex organ, used to transfer semen to a female."

"Correct. Now anyone else?" a boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes, Deidara-san?"

"The vagina and penis can be masturbated when someone doesn't have a partner to have sex with."

"Um well…I…well let's just move on." Shizune-sensei said twitching and smiling.

Some boys blushed out of embarrassment while the girls covered their faces. I looked at Sasuke who was having the same problem as me. We wanted to laugh real badly.

"Well we are going to see how you can protect yourselves from STD's. Well we will first be using condoms which are the most used." She grabbed a banana and a condom.

"Okay first you need to be sure the condom was never used before. You have to pinch the tip and then roll it to the base of the penis still pinching the tip which will be were the semen will be kept from coming out of the condom. After intercourse you have to hold the condom from the base then pull off slowly while your penis is still erect. Never tear a condom with your teeth. Never store condoms in a glove compartment or wallet for condoms hate heat. And also never use them after expiration date." Every boy in the class started to write down notes. I mean who wants to get pregnant at this age?!

"Next is the female condom. Yes girls there are female condoms." She said to some girls who had their mouths wide open while taking out a female condom.

"Tear at the notch on the top right of the package. Do not use scissors or a knife to open it. The outer ring covers the area around the opening of the vagina. The inner ring is used for insertion and to help hold the sheath in place during intercourse. While holding the Female condom at the closed end, grasp the flexible inner ring and squeeze it with the thumb and second or middle finger so it becomes long and narrow. Choose a position that is comfortable for insertion – squat, raise one leg, sit or lie down."

"Gently insert the inner ring into the vagina. Feel the inner ring go up and move into place. Place, the index finger on the inside of the condom, and push the inner ring up as far as it will go. Be sure the sheath is not twisted. The outer ring should remain on the outside of the vagina. The female condom is now in place and ready for use with your partner."

"When you are ready, gently guide your partner's penis into the condom's opening with your hand to make sure that it enters properly – be sure that the penis is not entering on the side, between the sheath and the vaginal wall. To remove the Female condom, twist the outer ring and gently pull the condom out. Wrap the condom in the package or in tissue, and throw it in the garbage. Do not put it into the toilet." She demonstrated some pictures to the class.

"There are all types of condoms flavored, colored, lubricant free, latex free. Every color of the rainbow." She said showing us pictures of different brands. She stopped when she noticed Kakashi in the back. "Oh my, is it time?" she said blushing as Kakashi nodded.

"Oh well students you may go to your lockers and wait for you classes." She said grabbing her purse and stuffed something's into her jacket. Everyone got up except for me and Sasuke. I was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked. He smirked and pinned me to the door where he locked it. "What-what are you doing?!" I asked scared. "nothing." Was all he said as he let go.

"Come on help me find proof." I twitched and fell on my knees. "Come on get up." He said handing me his hand I grabbed it and stood up shaking my head.

"What are you searching for?" I asked blushing. He smirked at me. "condoms." He stated bluntly. "w-what?!" I blushed even more and shivered. "It's so easy to fluster you." He said and went to Shizune-sensei's desk. "I'm trying to find proof to Itachi that Shizune and Kakashi are having sex."

"And why do you want to prove that?" I asked.

"Cause he thinks Shizune is an angel."

"Huh?"

"He thinks she's an angel. He believes she still a virgin.

"Oh. Okay." I said crouching down and looking in a cabinet. "Are you sure she has them here?"

"yeah." I started to rummage in a pile of papers. I felt Sasuke starring at me. "What is it?"

"Oh it's just that you have white underwear and you're showing it." I stood up to fast hitting my head on the table.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my head as I fell back on my butt. I looked at Sasuke who was looking in her trash can.

"Ha I found something." He said motioning me to come over. He pointed to something clear that looked like a balloon. "A condom, and used." He said taking out his phone and taking a picture of it.

"What will you get if you prove that your right?"I asked. "I'll get $200." He said standing up knocking me over. "Hey!" I said. He looked at me and still had his phone in his hand. 3 seconds past and he put it in his pocket. He then handed me his hand and I brushed my skirt. "Come on we'll be late to class." He said opening the door. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the room. Next is history.

"Okay class my name is Ebisu and I'll be the substitute for Asuma since he is out for his birthday. Well I have some work and a lesson to cover. Now get your books and turn to page 23." Ebisu said as the class walked in. we got up and grabbed some books from the shelf. I was lonely in this class. No Sasuke, no Shino, no Kiba, no Neji, no Ino, and no Naru—"sorry for being late Ebisu-sensei I was called to the office." Naruto said between breaths. Ebisu nodded and started to write on the board. Naruto walked over to me and I blushed when he grinned back. I felt giddy when he sat next to me.

"So…" I started. "Hinata I have to warn you. Sakura's told Tsunade about the fight." He said not looking at my face. "Not to mention she wants to know why you, me, and Sasuke skipped." I giggled a bit. "Naruto you're over exaggerating. My father will get me out of trouble." I said with the little confident I had, which had turned from a little to a lot the past few years. "I don't think he'll save you now. He was in the office and told Tsunade to give you whatever punishment she wants." He said sighing concentrating on what Ebisu was writing. "R-really. I had no idea he would come." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hyuuga Hinata please report to the principal's office immediately." The intercom said. I stared at Naruto and he gave me a small smile. I smiled for a brief moment then grabbed my stuff and left the room. I was in for a whole bunch of trouble.

* * *

**soooo....any questions or comments just tell me because....this should have been two but its going to be three. yup i change my mind all the time.**

**Next chapter:**

**i grabbed the mike and gulped as i saw the starring eyes of almost the whole school. boys had lust in their eyes, while the girls had envy. if i would have known how much trouble i was into i would never had wanted to start a band but it was my time to shine. or in other words my time to cry.**


	7. Hook Me Up Final & Ocean Avenue

**this one is by far my longest chapter ever!!! im sorry for the wait, i was busy with school work and playing with my new guitar heros world tour game!!! i got it for x-mas. well happy late holidays!!! and happy obama's our new president day!!! yeah i'll probably update next month. again sorry for the wait. oh and sorry for the bad grammar and stuff, i was working on this every other day and i was sort of confused at what i was doing. if you have any questions or your confused please ask me, i will respond.**

**PAGES: 18**

**WORDS: 7,781**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN NARUTO, AT ALL, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY KILLED SAKURA BEFORE. AND THE SONGS ARE WRITTEN BY THE VERONICAS AND YELLOW CARD. LETS GET ON TO THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"Hey it's Ino!!! I just wanted to say hi and tell you that for this part of the chapter I'll be the narrator!!! HAHAHA! So I want to tell you something...im so bored with this crap! I haven't gotten any screen time yet, well chapter time yet."

"Oh god shut the fuck up! Jeez you're such a dim wit!"

"Whatever Sasuke don't be moody with me, because I know you aren't with Hinata!"

"Shut the fuck up." (Sasuke goes to a dark corner)

"Well since the emo-bastard is sulking, why don't I tell you something...this dimwitted author has not been updating for I don't know how many months and days! really now, you would think that she cared about you but she has kept you waiting for such a long time...now I think some of you might be confused at the plot. Well...sadly, she's changing the plot in a sort of way, as in the summary mostly; it's still the same as she wanted it's just the summary that she will change."

"The reason why she hasn't updated is teenage angst and personal info as well as lack of idea. She's been trying her to write longer and improve her writing al for you guys. She'd like to thank those who review and favorite. She doesn't reply but she loves your reviews they give her the confidence that she greatly lacks. Well now that im done with this explanation why don't we do something fun" (suddenly the lights get dim and curtains appear. All of a sudden game music starts playing in the background). (Ino appears wearing a purple dress that went one inch above her knees)

"welcome to Konoha highs first game show!!!" (She squeals) "This is your host Ino Yamanaka, with my ugly assistant, the emo-bastard, and #1 heartthrob Sasuke Uchiwa!!!"

"Its Uchiha you dumb blond."(Sasuke in the background.)

"Our guests are...Hinata Hyuuga!!!" (Crowd cheers)  
"Naruto Uzumaki!!!" (Cheers but softer, mostly girls)  
"Neji Hyuuga" (cheers same as naruto though some girls squealed)  
"and of course Sakura Haruno" (woots from boys but boos from girls)

"and our musical guests... Gai-sensei, Lee, and Mai!!!!" (Theme for the new shippuunden ending comes on.)

"Now let's start the game." Sasuke said nonchalant. "First question is for Hinata. Why...why the hell did you say you were my best friend to that damn fan girl?!!!!!" he shouted blowing Hinata's hair like a strong wind.

"FYI I can and I wanted too. Im so pissed that everywhere I go I see them glare at me because of that pink haired banshee." she hissed.

"Fine, whatever, next question is for the even dumber blond. Why do you like that?" he said pointing at the pinkette who glared at the two raven haired teens.

"Dude listen I have a name. And I like feminine girls with confidence." he said shrugging at first. Hinata glared at the bubblegum haired girl next to Neji.

"Okay...Neji...are you a transvestite?"He asked. Neji glared the famous, infamous 'Hyuuga glare'.

"no." he said simply with his left eye twitching.

"Whatever, just making sure. Now for the banshee." he said walking towards her gagging at her makeup covered face.

"Wait!!! I want to do one!!!" Ino whined. Sasuke shrugged and gave her the mike.

"Okay now for the banshee. Banshee, are you the biggest whore in the school?" she asked innocently not noticing Sakura's furrowing eyebrows.

"I should be asking you the same thing...you fat pig!!!" she shouted in Ino's face.

"Eh?!!! You damn forehead girl!!!" Ino said as she lunged at Sakura with Hinata's help.

WE ARE HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.....

* * *

Now time for the real story...first here's Hinata's punishment scene.

**Hinata's POV:**

I walked and clumsily almost tripped as I made my way to the office. I was scared; really scared. I knocked three times, till I heard a soft but harsh 'come in'. I gulped and slowly started to turn the knob. I felt the adult's hard glare on me as I stumbled with my face not showing.

"Hinata." my father said as a greeting.

"Father," I said glancing up.

"Well Ms. Hyuuga I take it you know why your here." Tsunade asked. I nodded my head and she continued. "well let's see...fighting in the swimming pool, causing havoc in the halls after dismissal, skipping class all day especially with two boys." she said looking at a paper. I gulped as I realized how I had just broken three of my father's rules in two days.

"Not to mention you shouted lots of indecent things to a fellow classmate." now that I was sure I had a reason to do that.

"She had it coming. She and her friends kept calling me a slut for no reason, and it's all Sakura's fault!" I said my father glared at me.

"Ms. Hyuuga, this is not anyone's fault but your own. I've already talked to Ms. Haruno and she and some witnesses told me you started it. Now usually I would expel you from school, but your father had a better idea." she said smiling at my father. Kiss up!!! Sure my father was very serious but, he was a player. He would usually bring girls to a hotel and then leave them. But come on Tsunade, he's like 8 years younger than you!!! It's not the old times anymore; it's weird and insulting to marry a younger guy.

"Hinata, I have gotten an etiquette teacher for you. You have been very rebellious these past few years and I am tired of it. Now you will meet her tomorrow in the afternoon."

"WHATT!!!!" I shouted.

"Hinata." he said and I knew when to stop.

"Thank you for taking matters into the subject." she said before dismissing me back to class.

This wasn't so bad really, I mean I'll just act well and I'll pass. That's good, right?

**FLASHBACK-**

_"Ms. Hyuuga you will learn to respect your elders!" the lady said as she hit a much younger Hinata's bottom as she cried in pain._

_"But-but Mrs. Hiroshi it just slipped out!" she said between sobs. "Please stop it hurts." she begged but the woman kept on hitting her harder and harder as her sobs grew in volume._

_"Not until I finish my job and educate you to be a very good girl that your father will grow proud of." she said sneering as she continued to hit little Hinata's bottom._

**FLASHBACK END-**

I shuddered at the memory and walked to my art class where I found the first member of the band.

**Ino's POV:**

I was bored in math class; Nothing to do except for rejecting boys. Just because I was Sakura's friend and a cheerleader didn't mean I was a whore. Nope. I might do cartwheels in the halls at times but I always had shorts; Small, but still shorts. I sighed as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Listen, I already said I don't want a boyfriend right now." I said not noticing who it was.

"Good, but would you say the same for a girlfriend?" I heard the person say with a cute high-pitched voice. She sounded so little!

"EH?!" I said fearing getting asked by the same gender as me. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw it was Hinata. I smiled and put my hand on my chest where my heart should be. "Damn Hinata, you scared me."

"Am I that ugly Ino?" she asked pouting. She was so cute actually; she wasn't like all the others. She had a round face with big eyes that questioned her age. She had rosy cheeks and pink slender lips. I giggled and hugged her. "No silly it's just what you said that shocked me, really. You're actually really cute." I said. I don't know what made me become fast friends with her. I guess she just had friendly aura, or I was a tad too friendly.

"You're the first to tell me that." she said blushing and I smiled. She seemed like a tough confident girl. But it was just her exterior; on the inside she was shy and very delicate like a porcelain doll. That will be my nickname for her. With just a tap she was hard and felt unbreakable, but then when you would find her weakness you would see how fragile she was.

"Awesome. So I heard that you got called to the office..."

"Yeah my father and Tsunade gave me the worst punishment ever." she said so calm and collected.

"EH?! Why are you so calm about expulsion?! I mean we just became friends." I started to ramble till she put her finger on my lips.

"im not expelled I just have to take etiquette lessons."

"oh well that's not that bad."

"No, it is. My father gets the meanest and scariest women." She said shuddering.

"Whoa, well that sucks." I honestly thought Hinata was crazy before. She was the first girl to stand up to Sakura. And why, well let's just say that Hinata never wants to see a group science fair project ever again.

**FLASHBACK-**

_"Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." The teacher said crossing out the names of the students._

_"What?!" all three shouted in unison. While everyone sweat dropped. The worst mix up ever. Everyone knew the rivalry of Hinata and Sakura. And everyone thought that Hinata and Sasuke hated each other. And well Sakura would try to rape Sasuke._

_"Please be quiet you three. This rivalry between you all is really frustrating." The teacher said as she went on with the name of the others._

_FLASHBACK END-_

_That day was hell itself._

_FLASHBACK-_

_"Come on you guys stop glaring at each other." Naruto whined as he walked home with all three. They all turned and glared at him, though Hinata's cheeks still turned red. Everything they did was in unison. Shouting, glaring, and even cursing. It was shock to hear Hinata curse. By now everyone questioned their sanity._

_"Why the hell did she put me in a group with her?!" Sakura said pointing at Hinata._

_"Who said I wanted to be in a group with you." She said as Sakura gapped like a fish at Hinata's comeback._

_"Well I hope by the end of the day, that Sasuke and me ditch you so you can do it all by yourself so me and Sasuke can have some alone time." Sakura said glancing at Sasuke with hope._

_"It ain't gonna happen." He said. As Hinata grinned and walked away from the two to be next to Naruto._

_"I feel kind of sorry for you Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered. Hinata blushed at the chan and smiled at him._

_"I-it's a-alright c-cause I'll g-g-get to see Itachi-kun. H-he'll be the o-only sane person. Thanks for worrying about me Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto was taken aback._

_"Wow your getting better at the stuttering thing. You usually stutter my name like three times" Naruto said. Hinata giggled and nodded. She felt daggers hit her back and glared at the two behind her. All three waved goodbye to Naruto as they walked towards Sasuke's apartment._

_"Wow I've never been in Sasuke's apartment before." Sakura whispered. As they walked in. inside was a man about 15 clad in only some black shorts and a gray wife beater._

_"Hey Sasuke, who are these two cute girls?" He said as he walked toward them. He smiled at Sakura's flushed face. You could already see what she was thinking. 'This guy is way hotter than Sasuke' was written all over her face. "Wow Sasuke I thought you said you weren't going to be like me." Itachi said as he curled a lock of Sakura's hair, making her tremble, while Hinata pouted for not being remembered._

_"Hmmm, strawberry shampoo, Paris Hilton perfume, and Bath&Body Japanese cherry blossom lotion. Pink hair and emerald eyes." Itachi said looking her all over while his brother sweat dropped and Sakura shivered. "Short uniform skirt three inches above her knees and a really tight shirt, she's probably wearing pink underwear with strawberries." At the last sentence the teen's eyes grew wide while Sakura felt naked under his gaze. "Am I right?" he asked simply. She trembled as her face got redder._

_"I-I-I-I…y-yeah." she said as she quivered. Itachi nodded and then smiled._

_"Now for the next one," He said searching for Hinata as she trembled when his eyes found her. 'Okay maybe I was wrong. Itachi is the craziest of us all.' He walked towards her and took a lock of her hair. "Hmmm…indigo hair pearly white eyes…wait no…they have a hint of lavender in them….coconut infused with orchid shampoo, "Pure Poison" Dior perfume, and brown sugar and vanilla lotion. Skirt just one inch above her knees; pretty descent. And sweater over shirt." He said making her feel naked under his gaze. "hmmm…a big uniform shirt so no one stares at her chest, which is pretty big for her age…hmm, its either lavender, blue, or white. Am I right?" he asked eyeing her chest some more. Hinata slowly shook her head._

_"No? Then what is it?" he asked perplexed._

_"It's purple." She said. Why would she lie? She knew he always would get it wrong. He always did. It was then that he realized who it was._

_"Hinata!" he shouted as he hugged her in a bear hug almost crushing her._

_"Hi Itachi-kun." she said through breaths. "Can you let me down before I die?" she breathed in a big breath of air then smiled at him. "What is this like the sixth time you tried but got it wrong? And how come you didn't recognize me?" she asked pouting._

_"w-well I guess you must have just grown more." He said blushing, not realizing the double meaning of his words, Though Sasuke's eye twitched._

_"Well I have made my analysis. The pink one is the bitter-sweet kind. Confident and a…little easy I guess. I may be wrong though. She's smart but popular. She's the leader of the Sasuke fan club in your school. And she must be annoying. Though her good looks make the boys drool." He said as the raven haired teens stared at the pinked haired one who fainted. "Hinata is the sweet, independent, and shy girl. Though with people she knows she isn't shy and she is confident at least it seems that way. She's a tough girl with an attitude, but on the inside she's fragile…just like a porcelain doll." He said the last part dreamily._

_"Well I now know that Hinata's the only girl whose underwear is different from my guess. I need to think about this." he said as he left and closed the door to his room._

_"I think he's on crack." Sasuke whispered._

_"So do I. why does he always do that?" Hinata asked as she picked up the pink haired girl and tossed her on the sofa. "I think she's anorexic." She said as she took out books for their project._

_"I don't know. He says he's trying to find a girl who perks his curiosity and I guess you're the first one." Sasuke said as he went to Sakura and started to fiddle with her clothes._

_"What are you doing?" Hinata asked._

_"Im doing something to get revenge on her." he answered as he unbuttoned her shirt._

_"Oh I want to help!" Hinata said before running and kneeling next to Sasuke._

_"Okay well you finish unbuttoning and I'll take of her shoes and stockings."_

_"okay." Hinata said unbuttoning the pinkette's shirt. The pinkette mumbled in her sleep._

_As they finished their prank they sat at the kitchen table and started to work on their project. As they were at the end of their project they heard the pinkette sit up. "Follow my lead." Sasuke whispered._

_"Ahhhh!!!" Sakura screamed. As she got off from the sofa and starred at her clothes._

_"Ahh!" both ravens jumped out of their seats and starred at the girl in front of them._

_"What did you do to me?" she asked through tears._

_"What do you mean what did we do?!" Hinata said._

_"You're the one who said you wanted to be in my brother's room." Sasuke said nonchalant As Sakura cried._

_"I never said that." She said as she buttoned up her shirt._

_"Oh well I doubt he did anything. Like he said you're easy, and he doesn't like girls like that, and neither do I." Sasuke said. As Sakura ran and punched on his chest._

_"Im sorry I don't know how this happened." She said grabbing his shirt._

_"Whatever, let's just finish this project." Sasuke said removing her hands from his shirt._

_"okay." She whispered. Hinata was about to sit when Sakura grabbed her wrist. "This is all your fault isn't it!" she shouted as she pushed Hinata who was caught in Sasuke's arms as they fell on the floor. She blushed as she looked in Sasuke's onyx eyes as a little blush lingered on his face. They turned as the door to Itachi's room opened with a just showered Itachi came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist._

_"What's up with all the screaming?" he asked as the teens blushed; Hinata redder than ever, looked down at her and Sasuke's intertwined hands. Now how did that happen?_

_"Uh t-thanks Sasuke." she stammered_

_"Sure. I got your back." He said smirking as Sakura had frozen in place. 'Itachi-wet-naked-in-front-of-me…OH-MY-GOD!!!' it was too much for her to handle so she fainted._

_"Okay im not gonna ask." Itachi said as he slammed the door making a picture fall._

_"Umm…can we get up now?" she asked feeling uncomfortable._

_"Yeah, sorry." He said helping her stand up._

_"Well let's finish this thing." She said and walked and sat at her chair._

_"Yeah, hey um…you wanna walk with me to school tomorrow?" he asked blushing. And she nodded. They finished the project slightly brushing their fingers. The next day they got an A+. And Sakura…stayed in the hospital from loss of blood._

**FLASHBACK END-**

"Ino?!" Hinata shouted in my ear.

"EH?!" I said startled.

"Well what's your answer?" she asked after remembering the story Sasuke had told her.

"Answer to what?" I asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to be a singer for our band." She said.

"You have a band?!" I shouted causing by passers to stare at us.

"Well not yet we have to audition first."Hinata said as we walked to our lockers.

"Sure, why not? When's the audition?" I asked.

"Today in the afternoon, Naruto was able to get Jiraiya to see us sooner." She said

"So Naruto, me, you, and Sasuke are in it. Who else?" I asked.

"How'd you know Sasuke was in it?" she asked.

"Oh I just guessed." I said smirking.

"Oh. Well I have to ask Kiba too. And that's all I guess, Oh and Mai too."

"Eh? Mai too?" I asked confused.

"Yup she'll be one of our guitarist, Sasuke's bass, Kiba's guitar as well, and Naruto's drums. Here's the lyrics."

"Well okay then, see you later Hinata." I said and then bumped into someone big and soft.

"Hey Ino," I heard Chouji say. I blushed and muttered a quick hello before I left running to class, though I was stopped by Anko-sensei.

"Oh Yamanaka, I was looking for you. Mind doing me a favor?"

Of course I listened to her. Damn her. I walked to the gym and started to open the bathrooms and the boy's locker room. I made my way to the girl's locker room, but stopped at the door when I heard some familiar giggles.

"Well you guys sure are good friends." Sakura sneered at Tenten and Temari. "Destroy your friendship to keep your secrets safe."

"How does it feel Tenten? You broke your boyfriend's heart by breaking up with him because you knew he would find out about this sooner or later. You just couldn't risk seeing your friends face sad."Sakura said "just because you were ashamed that you liked them both. Since you were bi." I almost gasped but I didn't I knew better.

"And you Temari…you didn't want Hinata or Gaara to find out you were sleeping with Shikamaru. You promised her you would never be like the others sleep at this age. You would wait till marriage just like her. You two are so despicable." She said laughing.

"Let us go Sakura!" Tenten shouted through sobs.

"Just stop it please!" Temari shouted.

"How do you feel Temari getting touched by another guy, and you Tenten? You always wished you could hold a girls hand." Sakura said. I felt like running inside but I knew I couldn't. There was a boy inside. Boys are stronger. Probably the fan club is inside too. "How does it feel to be touched like that by her?" Sakura asked.

"Please just stop! We'll do anything!" they both shouted.

I ran I couldn't take it. I knew they would leave them there. I ran to class. I had to tell Hinata! But Sakura could find out. I need to do something! I can't leave it like this.

**End Ino's POV-**

**Naruto's POV-**

"Yo dudes, Watsup!" I shouted.

"Naruto…you're a dumb ass." The Emo bastard/ my best friend said. Sigh. I wish he wasn't such a bastard.

"Hey Naruto." the dog loving Kiba said. Ugh, I don't want to imagine what he does with Akamaru. "Where's Hinata?"

"Oh…I don't know last time I saw her was when she was in class." I answered. I was wondering the same thing.

"Why? Want to ask her to go out with you?" Sasuke said nonchalant.

"No! I just want to know what happened to her." Kiba was red and sweating…he's lying. Im not that much of a dumbass, I know when people lie. Wait! I don't mean I am one!

"Tch," Sasuke said before leaving.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked, which I replied with a shrug. Its already the Friday and everyone is sulking. No way I was gonna be sad!

"Oh yeah Kiba, Hinata wanted me to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I forgot but I know it was real important."

"Why would you mention something you forgot?"

"I don't know." I looked around trying to spot a pink head around the crowd. Oh there she is! "Sakura-chan!!!" I shouted, though she just ignored me.

"I don't know why you like her." Kiba said making a face.

"She's hot!" I answered. Why is it that everyone asks me that?

"Yeah but…she's mean." Kiba replied before saying a quick bye and heading to class.

"She's not mean…she's nice when she wants to be…" I whispered before sighing and going to my next class. I wasn't looking where I was going but somehow my feet were guiding me to class. After class I headed out towards the parking lot, until.

"Ow! Fuck!" Sakura shouted. I felt my cheeks reddened and I felt dizzy.

"Gomen Sakura-chan." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh it's you. Whatever." with that she left flipping her hair.

"Geez what's up with her? She's unusually bitchier." I heard a soft voice say.

"Eh? Hinata!!!" I shouted and grabbed her taking her feet of the ground giving her a big bear hug. I heard her giggle and blushed. It reminded me of Sakura. I sighed and grinned at Hinata.

"So what's the punishment?" I asked clearly interested. Baa-chan wouldn't let Hinata out just like that.

"Just etiquette classes," She said cringing.

"Lucky. You would have been expelled for sure."

"Yup, so let's go find Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba." She said walking ahead of me.

"Hey wait Hinata!" I shouted running towards her. "Where are we going?" I asked truly confused.

"To Jiraiya's,"

"But we don't have the audition till next week."

"So?" she said before I started to follow her. on our way we met up with the Akatsuki.

"Hinata!" Itachi called.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to meet my friends, and your new friends."

"Eh?"

"Well I want you to join our group." He said blushing, though the blush left as fast as it came.

"Why?" she asked eyeing the group behind him. They all looked like homos to me.

"We want you to be a part of Akatsuki." They all said in unison. And I just stood there starring…

"Eh?" I shouted though the group paid no attention to me.

"Chibi-chan!" I heard someone shout and I sweat dropped when I guy in a mask came and grabbed Hinata. Her face started to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Get your hands of her you pervert!" a guy that looked similar to Ino shouted while tearing Hinata from the masked mans grasp.

"Guys leave her alone already." Itachi said growling. Oh is that possessiveness I see. Ha, new torture for Sasuke. "Hinata I'll see you later." Itachi said as everyone followed him.

"Naruto you say a word to anyone and I won't ever speak to you again." She said with a flushed face. I wouldn't be surprised most girls think the Akatsuki guys are hot.

"Sure thing," I said before leaving to the parking spaces where a few cars were still parked.

END Naruto's POV-

Hinata's POV-

"Naruto are you mad?" I asked worried. He had a scowl on his face. It was something really bad to make him scowl like that.

"No," he said simply.

"Oh, come on Naruto im not that stupid I know when you're mad." I said pouting. I hate it when he lies to me!

"I-I just don't like that they're looking for you. They're dangerous. I just want to you to be safe." I felt my face turn read and my heart sore. I smiled and hugged him, I was deeply touched.

"Wow. That's so sweet, thanks Naruto." I said and let go noticing a red motorcycle. "Whose is that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Gaara?!" Naruto shouted before grabbing my hand and running towards a red head in a leather jacket. He turned around and I gasped at his pale turquoise eyes. They seemed so cold and so deep.

"Hey Naruto," I heard Gaara say. His voice was gruff and deep. I saw him glance at me and then back at Naruto. "Who's this?" he asked mildly interested.

"This…this is my good friend Hinata-chan!" he said wrapping his arm around me. I saw a twinkle in Gaara's eyes and I blushed beet red.

"Hinata…Temari's told me lots about you." I was in a trance when he said my name…wait hold on Temari!

"Temari?!" I whispered hysterically. Gaara nodded and grabbed his helmet off of the bike.

"Yeah, im her brother by the way. Great seeing you again Naruto, nice to meet you Hinata." He said before getting on to the motorcycle and turning it on.

"Hey you gonna come to this school now?" Naruto asked. The boy nodded before waving and leaving. It was that after he left that I noticed Naruto's arm still around me. I blushed and tapped his hand till he realized what happened. He blushed and tried to act like if nothing happened.

"Naruto Hinata!" we heard Kiba shout as him, Mai, Ino, and Sasuke came behind him. Kiba ran and pulled me into a hug. Okay what's with everyone hugging me? I smiled and noticed something really weird. Ino was quiet. Not that she talks as much as Naruto but…she's never this quiet.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sasuke I need to tell you something urgent." I heard Ino say as I scoffed at her. I noticed she was angry.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I know why Temari and Tenten aren't talking to Hinata anymore." Now this got me interested. I've always had Hinata's back and this is no exception. Ino made fun of me before and how cheesy it was when I said that to her when we had the project. "Sakura's threatening them Sasuke! She's blackmailed them! Just tell everyone the truth Sasuke. The fan girls are helping her. They even got guys there. We need to tell Hinata!" she said and I grimaced. This is always Sakura's fault.

"No. if they want to get saved they should just say the truth. They shouldn't have done that to Hinata." I said before walking away but she stopped before I could leave.

"What do you mean no?! Their best friends, Sure its messed up what they did but you know Sakura would get the whole school against them. She made Neji and Tenten break up. She's threatening to tell Temari's brothers about her and Shikamaru." Ino whined. I didn't care. Why should I? "If you don't do anything, it won't be long till everyone finds out their secrets and start to hurt Hinata more!" I paled at the thought of someone hurting her.

"Fine, we'll find a way. But just don't tell Hinata anything." I said with her following me. She didn't get her way though she wanted too.

**END Sasuke's POV:**

**Hinata's POV…AGAIN:**

I stared at Ino and she noticed my starring and smiled at me. she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the boys. Mai followed us while waving bye to lee. "come on girls lets go shopping." She said grinning. Mai cheered and I laughed. Typical girls night out, though the boys were following us each in their car/motorcycle.

"You're kidding me right? Im not gonna wear this!" I said pointing at the red skirt Ino picked. She pouted then asked Mai to help her. I made an expression just Shizune-sensei (for reference just look for her surprised/shocked/angry face). They picked a black Lolita type dress with stripes around the edges.

"That's perfect." Mai said examining the dress. I stared blankly at it. Ino pushed me into the dressing room and started to change me since I had become a zombie. She grabbed me and pulled me out with her. Who would have thought such a skinny girl had such strength.

"It's a bit tight Hinata-chan. You should start doing something about that." She said, though she didn't mean to offend me.

"Yeah I guess." I said blushing. Mai giggle and so did Ino. Mai went off to find another outfit while she examined it.

"Hmmm…I don't like it." She stated till Mai came with a punk style Lolita outfit. The blouse had a plaid tie with gray and white and ribbons here and there. The skirt was a small black skirt with buckles on the left side. I gasped and so did Ino.

"Wow…" we both said in unison as Mai grinned.

"This is it! We'll all wear this!" Ino squealed. I got the black skirt, while Ino got indigo, and Mai got dark green. We walked over to the boys who were in front of the club. We walked inside where we made Jiraiya scream in surprise.

"Naruto I told you in a week!" Jiraiya yelled while Ino and the rest saw that I had lied.

"It was my fault. I can't make it in a week." I said nonchalant. "This will be our audition." Jiraiya was red in the face from 1) being mad and 2) girls in school outfits. He scoffed and nodded.

"Fine, Go get changed or whatever. Your instruments are in the back." I heard him mumble incoherent things and gave everyone their sheets of notes. "Okay team we have two hours till the people show. Let's practice!"

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"Welcome my favorite customers. We'll be changing things a bit today. Welcome our new performers. You decide if you want them to play again or if you want to kick them out. Now welcome the "Konoha Shinobis!!!"" he shouted (a/n: don't say anything I had no idea what to call it. Give me some names please!!!). The boys started to walk out while Ino, Mai, and I changed. Mai got her guitar and left after the boys who were in black dress shirts and red ties. (Drools…I love boys in red and black!!!). We heard girls scream obviously because of Sasuke, mostly. I breathed and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. Ino smiled at me and we both walked out. We heard boys scream in delight at the sight of Ino. Mai got some screams and whistles as well though it seemed she felt like sticking her middle finger up at everyone. I cleared my throat and heard everyone go silent. I gulped when I heard the guys start.

"I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there

Sometimes...  
I wanna get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
I'm not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're gonna be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl who's stuck inside of me  
Of me

Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up

They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say

Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)  
Hook... Hook me up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook... Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up" I smiled when we finished and heard the claps from everyone. I smiled at the others and I smiled at Sasuke and he smiled back. I felt giddy at the moment. I felt dizzy.

"Well it seems these kids want an encore." Jiraiya said smiling and giving thumbs up to Naruto which he returned with a grin. I nodded and asked the others what other song they knew. I smiled at the song they chose. We high fived each other before we got back to our places. I stole glances at Sasuke and smiled when they started again.

"There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away" we grinned at each other at the cheers we got and we waited for Jiraiya to dismiss us.

"Hey you're not staying later?" Naruto asked as him, Ino, Mai, and Kiba sat on a couch as the other kids started to dance.

"No thanks I have to get home before my dad has a cow." I said grinning and waving bye to the rest. I gasped when someone hugged me from behind.

"That was cooler than I thought it would be." Sasuke whispered into my ear. I blushed when I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"yeah." I answered as I noticed we were heading to his motorcycle. He let go of me and grabbed a pair of shorts out. "What are these for?" I asked as he handed them to me.

"I figured Ino would dress you in a skirt so I bought these before." he said. I slipped them on and put a helmet on. "Come on lets go home." He said. I grabbed tight to his chest and rested my head on his back. I liked these sweet quiet moments.

"You're going rather slowly today."

"Yeah I got a ticket yesterday." He said chuckling. I giggled and closed my eyes. He suddenly stopped at a small park and helped me off. "Let's play a bit before going home." He said taking my hand and walking towards the swings. "Get on I'll push you." He said before grabbing the seat and walking backwards. "Hold on tight." He said before he let go. I giggle as he pushed me higher.

"Higher! Higher!" I shouted though I started to feel dizzy and started to lose my grip. "Not too high!!!" I shouted as he grabbed it and started to stop it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just need to lie down." I said walking towards a tree and sitting against it. I shivered till I felt a coat over my shoulders. "Aren't you gonna get cold?" I asked. He shook his head and sat next to me. I scooted closer to him so he wouldn't be cold and put my head on his shoulder. We looked at the sky and saw the stars winking at us. I grabbed his hand and held it tight feeling his warmth.

"We'll be together no matter what right?" he asked. And I smiled at him. "Yeah friends forever." we both laughed together and got up. We walked towards the motorcycle and grabbed the helmets. "Here take your jacket." I said though he shook his head and sat on the seat. "Give it back tomorrow." He said after I got on. The drive to my house was quiet and comforting. I got off and gave Sasuke a quick hug. It lasted longer than I thought. We let go and said our goodbyes. I walked inside and felt emptiness.

"Who was that guy?" I jumped at Hanabi's voice. She had a sly smile on her face.

"He's my friend. Where are Neji and father?" I asked looking around.

"They went to go pick up your new teacher." She said walking towards the coffee table that had a homemade orbit of the planets. "It's for science." She answered my unasked question. "It was due next week." She stated simply. I smiled at the hurt expression she had. "I'll let you meet him Saturday okay?" I said looking at the back of her head. She was silent but I knew she was smiling. "You're so weird." I muttered smiling. "So are you." She answered and we giggled.

* * *

**GOD THIS WAS A PAIN TO WRITE. IF I HAVE ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE CORRECT ME. I FEEL DEAD RIGHT NOW. WELL TTYL. LULZ.**


	8. It Gives You Hell & NaruSaku prt 1

**HELLO MY VIEWERS!!!!! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE(REALLY LATE). ANYWAYS THERE ARE MANY REASONS WHY I COULDNT UPDATE...**

**1. I'M NOW A FRESHMEN IN HIGHSCHOOL AND MY HIGHSCHOOL IS A COLLEGE PREP SCHOOL SO THAT MEANS A LOT OF WORK...**

**2. MY SCHOOL HAS A PROGRAM WHERE I WORK ONE DAY EVERY WEEK SOMETIMES TWO AND I DONT GET BACK HOME TILL AROUND SIX AND I AM VERY TIRED.**

**3. I WAS IN MY SCHOOLS SOCCER TEAM AND I WAS TIRED EVERY DAY CAUSE WE WOULD RUN ABOUT MAYBE 2 MILES TO A PARK TO LATER PRACTICE FOR A HALFHOUR.**

**4. I HAD MIDTERM EXAMS THIS WEEK AND HAD TO STUDY A WEEK BEFORE**

**5. LOTS OF PERSONAL THINGS LIKE PREPARING FOR MY SWEET 15 WHICH IS GIVING ME SUCH A HEADACHE.**

**ANYWAYS THIS STORY IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE AS WELL BECAUSE I HAVE NO PLOTLINE AT ALL...FOR NONE OF MY STORIES WHICH MEANS I JUST GO WITH THE FLOW....**

**WELL HERE'S THE EIGHTH CHAPTER OF "SASUHINA PLAYLIST" WHICH I WILL NOW CHANGE THE RATING TO M BECAUSE I READ MY PAST CHAPTERS AND FOUND SOME THINGS...**

* * *

**DEEPXWRITERXABOUTXEVERYTHING: IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!!! SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOON THOUGH ^^;**

**SIMPLELURVY: I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY AND I WILL TRY MY BEST NEXT TIME!!!**

**: PHEW! I WAS HOPING THAT NO ONE WOULD CRITIQUE THEIR PERSONALITIES. WELL THEY WONT BE BITCHES FOR TOO LONG…AND YES!!!! THE FLUFF WILL GROW TUNS MORE!!!!**

**BLOODY MELLO: I'M SORRY I COULDN'T!!!! I TRIED!!! PLEASE DON'T FORCE ME TO WRITE LOL ****:). I'M MORE OF A JACOB FAN BUT I'LL TAKE MY SHARE OF JASPER ANYTIME :)**

**DEATH BY ME: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME :)**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!**

The damn alarm rang and rang as I glared at the ceiling still feeling sleepy. I put the snooze button and headed towards my bathroom to take a bath. I discarded my clothes and looked at my figure reflected on the mirror. Smooth creamy skin that shined with a doll like radiance, flawless. Small breast with perky nipples. Flat stomach with a slim waist. Small hips, big butt, and long legs. I smirked as I stared at the flawless creature that my parents had created. I turned on the radio that was on the counter of my large sink. I grinned as my new favorite song played. I turned on the water while humming the beat when the singer started to sing.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

I smirked as I finished my bath and dried myself. What a day today would be. I laughed to myself as I put on my uniform. I put mousse in my hair and decided to wear it in a ponytail. I glanced at the vanity mirror and at the picture of myself eight years ago. I pursed my lips at the happy little girl. That was a long time ago when I was truly happy; when I could actually grin, the biggest grin possible for an eight year old. I was so happy and sweet, not greedy and selfish. I still remember the sweet little blond boy that made my heart thump loudly for the first time. I smiled at the remembrance of his cute face.

**Flashback-**

"_Oi Okaa-san, what time will we get to the beach?" a cute little pink haired girl asked her white haired mother. Her mother sighed at the little girl then smiled her neon green eyes shining brightly._

"_Sakura-chan I told you fifteen times that we'll get there in twenty more minutes. Now quiet down and drink your juice." Sakura smiled and nodded her head grabbing the half-filled juice carton._

"_Well actually we'll have to take a quick detour Hana. Minato invited us to dinner." Sakura's father said, his chin length hair flowing cause of the wind, his charcoal black eyes staring at the road._

"_Otou-san…who's Minato?"_

"_Minato is a friend of mine. We've been friends since high school. Don't you remember him Sakura-hime?"_

"_Iie,"_

"_Koori, she was just three when Minato came to visit us. I doubt she remembers how he looked." Her mother said. _

"_Hai, she probably doesn't even remember Kushina." Her father said shaking his head. Sakura yawned and started to close her eyes as she drifted to sleep._

_*****_

"_Sakura-chan, wake up; were here at Minato's house. Otou-san said we could go to the beach after we greeted Minato and his wife Kushina."_

"_Aa," Sakura got out of the car following her mother to a nice orange house with the sound of waves and gulls not too far away. Sakura stared in awe at the beautiful flowers in the garden._

"_Okaa-san…their beautiful."_

"_Hai…" her mother grabbed her hand and led her to the blue door and knocked two times before the door was opened by a glaring blond boy. "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Sakura's mother greeted smiling at the little blond boy. He opened his eyes wide and ran away from the door._

"_Eh? Naruto what are you running from?" a beautiful women with red hair and dazzling blue eyes came forth from the room Naruto had ran to. "Ah! Hana-san! Sakura-chan! How are you?"_

"_Konnichiwa Kushina, were doing fine. How are you and Minato doing?"_

"_Oh were fine…Naruto isn't adapting to well though."Kushina said sadly._

"_Oh my…what's wrong with him?"_

"_Well the doctors said that he has to be by himself for a little while so he can calm himself down. We don't want him to…get angry again."Kushina said. Sakura stared at the red head and felt her smile turn to a frown. 'What did that Naruto kid do?'_

"_Oh dear…I'm sure this will help him a lot, separating him from things that…change his personality."_

"_Well…it's a good thing and a bad thing."_

"_How so?"_

"_He's become depressed and likes to be isolated from others. That's why he ran away. He was just going to take a stroll on the beach but opened the door when you were knocking."_

"_Oh…poor thing. Sakura-chan…why don't we see if Sakura can help him?"_

"_Oh I don't know Hana…I don't want Sakura-chan to get hurt."_

"_I doubt Naruto would hurt her. Sakura likes to help others a lot."_

"_Well I guess we can give it a try." Kushina said with a concerned look on her face. Sakura stared at the woman's blue eyes, clouded with sadness, and smiled at her._

"_Don't worry Kushina-san I'll help Naruto-baka!" Sakura said cheerily._

"_Eh? Naruto-baka?" Kushina looked baffled at the little girl._

"_Yeah Naruto-baka, because he made his mommy sad." Sakura hadn't noticed the crestfallen look on Kushina and gasped when she heard tears fall on the hard wood floor. "Ah Kushina-san I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just playing…I-I can call him something else!" Sakura stared at the woman confused when she heard giggles._

"_Iie, Sakura-chan it's not your fault…I'm just happy someone's willing to help Naruto." Kushina said kneeling before the little girl and kissing her forehead. "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed slightly and nodded before running out the house looking for Naruto._

"_Now where can Naruto-baka be…?" Sakura sighed as she felt a sweet wind around her. The smell of the sea filled her nostrils and filled her with peace and determination. She took a deep breath and started to run with her flip flops lifting sand. After running for three minutes she saw a blond speck in the distance. She grinned and waved while running. "Naruto-baka!!!"_

_The blond looked at her direction as she stopped in front of him. He let out a squeak and backed away from her, a crimson blush forming on his cheeks._

"_Oi Naruto-baka! You better learn to be a good boy for your mommy!" she said_ _pouting cutely. Naruto started to back away from her and suddenly stood up causing Sakura to fall. He glared and kicked sand to her face. Sakura's eyes started to form tears before she growled and ran chasing Naruto. She caught him and started punching him, then left him sobbing._

'_Stupid baka!' she thought. She slowly made her way back to the nice little house and slammed the door open and stomped towards the kitchen, where the shocked faces of the adults met her. She flushed and quickly apologized. A blond man that reminded her of Naruto chuckled._

"_So Sakura-chan, how did it feel to beat up Naruto?" he asked as Kushina and her mother gasped._

"_Ne, Sakura, I guess we should put you into karate like I planned to at first." Her father said grinning._

"_Sakura-chan, I trusted you to become his friend not to hurt him." Her mom scolded._

"_It's Naruto's fault Hana-san. Naruto wasn't a gentleman with Sakura-chan, so he deserves to learn a lesson." His father said jokingly. Sakura frowned and looked at Kushina who had her lips pursed._

"_Kushina this was delicious!" Koori said. Kushina smiled meekly and thanked him before collecting the dishes. Sakura's eyes scanned Kushina noting a change from her usual self. She felt a weird feeling starring at her. She sighed before asking her mother where they would sleep._

"_Oh were going to sleep with the Uzumaki's tonight baby." Her mother said kissing her forehead._

"_Minato…could you please call Naruto down for dinner." Kushina asked her husband._

"_He said he didn't want anything when he came in." Minato said sighing._

"_Please Minato…"_

"_Kushina, if he's hungry he'll come down by himself."_

"_Minato you know he won't."_

"_Stop worrying Kushina. Naruto's a smart boy, he'll come down on his own."_

"_Why do you act as if he's some stubborn old man?" she said on the verge of tears._

"_Kushina you know I don't mean it that way." Minato said walking towards her._

"_No Minato! You always treat him like some dog! If you didn't want him in the first place you could have told me to get an abortion!" she said running towards her room with Minato following._

"_Maybe we should have stayed at a hotel." Sakura's mother muttered. Sakura stared at the stairs that her parents and she were to climb to sleep in the guest room. Next to Naruto's room. Was he really as bad as his parents made him sound? She starred at the closed door with light shinning out. She heard small sobs from the room and felt her curiosity of him lengthen._

_The next day-_

"_Morning Okaa-san!"_

"_Morning hime,"_

"_Morning Otou-san!"_

"_Morning," she walked into the kitchen and saw Minato making pancakes._

"_M-morning Minato-san." Was it true what Naruto's mother was saying about Minato not wanting Naruto?_

"_Oh good morning Sakura! I forgot to tell you me and Naruto will join you at the beach today, how does that sound?" he asked Sakura grinned and cheered. The adults chuckled as they heard a door slam close. Minato sighed and continued making breakfast._

_At the beach-_

"_Okaa-san look at me!" Sakura said surfing a small wave. This was the reason why Sakura loved the beach. Not the sand that hurt her feet or the cold ocean water…but the waves and the feeling of flying while she surfed. Sakura had learned to surf from her uncle who had died drowning three years ago. He was like her second dad and had taught her everything she knew. She had nothing in her life to do but to dream about surfing. When she came out from the water she saw a curious Naruto look at her and she smiled._

"_Would you like to try?" she asked him. He blushed and shook his head. Sakura being the persistent girl she was, quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the water. It was such a funny sight for her to see a boy so scarred of touching the water. She pulled him in making them both fall with Naruto on top of her. She blushed at the closeness and giggled at his terrified face. They quickly got up, while Naruto tried to escape, Sakura pushed him onto her small board and tried to keep the frightened boy balanced._

"_Baka, if you don't keep still you'll fall down!!!" Sakura shouted becoming annoyed. Naruto gasped and quickly stood still. "Okay now I want you to move your arms as if you're swimming, yeah that's good. Now I'm going to let go of the board and you're going to swim towards that wave got it?" he nodded clearly afraid of what this crazy girl was doing. He gulped and when he felt the pink haired girl let go he quickly started to paddle towards the small wave. When he finally made it there he was so glad of his achievement, he had forgotten what he was doing, and nearly screamed as the wave threw him off the board._

"_Naruto!" Sakura shouted before swimming towards the boy. She quickly grabbed his arm swam to shore as the boy fainted._

_Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he saw all his past memories and felt like crying. He was always isolated and he never had friends all the adults gave him pity while his mother gave him love for an hour then left to her room to cry. His father would stay in the living room till night fell so he could go to bed with his wife. He felt a big gush of air as he coughed out water. He slowly opened his eyes and met with the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. 'Is this heaven? Am I dead? And if I am then is this an angel?'_

"_Naruto, are you alright?!" she said with a shrill voice. Her eyes shined from the tears that were beginning to fall. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry! I promise next time I'll listen to you!!!"_

"_W-who are you?" was his squeaky response. It sounded so high pitch and girly that he blushed from embarrassment. Her eyes were wide from shock, when she suddenly hugged him and started to giggle._

"_You baka, I thought you had died…but I'm glad you didn't." she said hugging him tighter. Naruto blushed a crimson red and meekly smiled, patting her back. He gasped when she suddenly let go and he lay back down._

"_Ne, maybe we should get you some warm clothes." She suggested and grabbed his hand in hers helping him up. The contact sent a spark through him making him blush. They walked a few minutes looking for her parents who had gone to get some food. "Hey Naruto…you have a girly voice." She teased giggling at his shocked face._

"_Well if you keep making fun of me I won't ever let you hear my voice!" he stated huffing. She giggled and pleaded for forgiveness…and he forgave her because, he thought he rather liked her laugh…it was like hearing bells jingle. He smiled contently and hoped that she would stay by him forever._

_But sadly things don't always go as you hope them to…

* * *

_

**This is just the first part of the narusaku-ness.**

**I KNOW I DON'T REALLY DESERVE THEM BUT PLEASE REVIEW...I WILL BE HAVING WINTER BREAK AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD AND YOUR REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME :) It's real easy just push the button on the bottom...you know you want to...**


	9. Apologies, Story Being Rewritten

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long but I have decided to finally come back. Since I've matured more from the first time I started writing my stories, I have decided to rewrite all my stories to at least be somewhat proud of what I've written. Some things will change or maybe a lot of things, but I think that so you don't get confused, you read the rewritten earlier chapters over when I finish them. Thanks for your support!


End file.
